


They don't love me like you do (fake dating au)

by Tomatosoto



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Kieu my is the softest bitch ever, Romance, also other topics, ava supremacy, druck - Freeform, fake dating au, fatou is a hopeless lesbian, fatou is a soft top tbh, gayyyyy, josh deserves rights, we hate Constantin, yara supremacy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:29:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomatosoto/pseuds/Tomatosoto
Summary: Fatou has been hopelessly crushing on the schools most popular girl for months now but would never dare to make a move on her. That is until Kieu My needs her help with something really special to keep that annoying guy away from her...I suck at summaries but just give it a shot ;)This will mostly be about Kieutou but also deals with other topics (dyscalculia, racism, homophobia, Kieu My struggling to open up and other stuff i dont wanna give away yet)I will try to update as often as possibleAlso stream druck to make season 7 happen <3
Relationships: Fatou Jallow & Kieu My Vu, Fatou Jallow/Kieu My Vu
Comments: 109
Kudos: 244





	1. Little cozy restaurant

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language  
> Also tw: Constantin existing

Sonntag 17:09

167x plus 4x minus 2

Fatou impatiently tapped the pen against her desk, eyes glued to the math book.

_167x plus 4x minus 2....167 plus 4....168, 169, 170, 171?_

Fatou looked at her hand in disappointment. She did it again. She counted with her fingers like a first grader.

“Get your shit together.”, she mumbled to herself.

_So...170 what? oh right 174...minus 2? 172? X equals 172?_

She tightened the grip around her pen before hesitantly writing down her solution.

_This has to be correct right? But why did Nora have so much trouble with it and had to ask-_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

Fatou flinched at the unexpected sound and quickly turned around.

“Come in.”

The door opened and Ava entered, a bright smile plastered on her face.

“Chibiiiii”, Ava greeted the other girl excitedly and pulled her into a welcome hug.

“What are you doing here?”, Fatou chuckled, almost knocked over by her best friends overly excited hug.

“I just came back from a date with Marc and something great happened and I just couldn’t wait until tomorrow to tell you!”, Ava squealed and released Fatou from the hug.

At Fatous forced smile she frowned. “What? Did I disturb you or something ?”

“No, not at all I just didnt expect any visitors today. My room looks like shit and I’m still in my pyjamas”, Fatou answered honestly and looked around her room.

“That doesnt matter Chibi, I know you are messy”, Ava winked and sat down on Fatous bed, it being the only clean space to sit on.

Her eyes roamed around Fatous room until they were met with an open math book on Fatous table.

“Ah, you are trying math homework too? It messed with my mind, took me all day yesterday.”, she groaned and fell back on the bed.

Fatou bit her lip and eyed her calculations. “Yeah...its pretty tough I guess”, she mumbled and joined her friend on the bed.

All of her worries about why everyone found the math tasks so hard disappeared when she saw the big genuinely smile on Avas face.

“Sooo... what happened at the date with Marc?”, Fatou grinned.

Ava buried her face into a pillow and mumbled something inaudible.

“Huh?”

“Marc kissed me”

“For real?”, Fatou sat up straight, a bright smile across her face.

Her best friend had been crushing on that boy for weeks now and was always unsure whether he liked her back.

“For real. We were watching a movie and he just turned around and kissed me.”

“Im so happy for you. Come here.”, Fatou smiled and this time it was her pulling Ava into a hug.

She buried her face in her best friends shoulder and inhaled the familiar scent.

“Oh to be young and in love.”, she joked.

At that Ava pulled back and jokingly gasped.

“Mrs Jallow, may i remind you of your never dying crush on a certain popular girl from school. what was her name again? Ah, yes Mrs Vu”, she teased the shorter girl who rolled her eyes and flipped her off in false annoyance.

“I’m talking about reciprocated love here”, Fatou countered.

“Which could also be the case with Kieu My but we will never know because you are a coward Mrs Jallow”, Ava added.

“I am not a coward, Im just realistic. Im certainly not telling the popular straight girl with the scary bully friend group that I have a crush on her. She would crush me like a fly.”

Ava sighed and reached for the laptop on Fatous drawer.

“Wanna watch anime then?”, she suggested, earning an excited nod from Fatou.

“We dont know if she is straight tho.”

“Shut up Ava”

Montag 9:10 am

“No I’m for real. A double backflip.”,Nora said, swiping through her phone with furrowed brows.

“I know you are dating spider man but a double backflip? I will only believe it when I see it”, Ava stated.

“Fuck, I just had it here, where is it? I swear I took a video.”, Nora mumbled.

“Yeah sure.”, Mailin joked.

Fatou smiled at her friends playful teasing. Nora had just told the girls about her boyfriends newest parkour trick and Ava refused to believe it. Josh was for sure great at parkour but a double backflip just sounded a little unreal.

The short girl let her eyes roam around the big entering hall.

She saw Yara, a good friend of Josh and the only other openly queer girl in her grade. Because of that people had rumored them to be a couple many times, but they chose to laugh it off. Yara became a very good friend to Fatou and was nothing more than that no matter her sexual orientation. She flashed the other girl a smile and received a wave back.

“ _Turn around_ ”, Yara mouthed.

Fatou furrowed her brows in confusing and turned her head.

Kieu My made her way through the entrance, followed by Ismail and Finn.

Everything felt like slomotion when the popular girl effortlessly pushed through the crowd of students even shooting a girl in her way a cold glance.

“You guys suck, I am telling the truth. I bet Fatou believes me. Right Fatou?”, Nora claimed.

Fatou was mesmerized by Kieu My and didnt pay any attention to what her friends were saying.

“Fatou?” Nora slightly nudged her.

Fatou jumped a little and immediately turned her head to her friends.

“Sorry, what?”, she asked, an embarrassed expression on her face.

Nora chuckled.

“I asked you if you believe me about the backflip thing.”

“Oh yeah totally. Yes. A 100 percent.”, Fatou nodded eagerly.

“Well thank you. At least one of my friends trusts me.”, Nora groaned dramatically.

“Oh shut up you...”-

Fatou felt eyes on her and quickly turned her head.

She met Kieu Mys glance-

_wait...Kieu My?_

Fatou had to make sure she wasn’t imagining things so she slowly closed her eyes.

She secretly wished that she was just imagining it because if she wasn’t she wouldn’tknow how to deal with it.

But when she opened her eyes again Kieu My was still looking at her.

Just looking at her. Face expression unreadable.

And Fatou looked back. Her heart pounded like crazy and every inch of her body told her to look away but somehow she couldn’t move.

A warm feeling started spreading in her stomach, shooting sensation all through her body causing her to shiver.

Kieu My was still looking at her and Fatou felt naked. She felt vulnerable but weirdly she wasn’t scared of the feeling. She couldn’t feel anything but the burning feeling in her stomach growing and growing and-

Ismail pulled at Kieu Mys sleeve causing her to snap out of her state and turning her attention towards him.

The burning disappeared and Fatou quickly turned around to face her friends who were having a heated discussion about Josh’s parkour skills again.

What the fuck just happened ?

Mittwoch 11:46

“So that equals 34 in the end.”

“That is correct, Kieu My. Very good, thank you.”

Kieu My lifted the corners of her lips up just the slightest bit and nodded quickly.

It took Fatou all her strength not to break out in the biggest smile just then. Something about the other girl smiling made her heart jump. She looked so good smiling, Fatou didnt get why she always tries to hide it.

_She should smile more often._

“Who?”, Ava whispered curiously.

“Huh?”

“Who should smile more often?”

Oh, did I say that out loud?

“Oh um Kieu My”, Fatou answered hesitantly and lowered her gaze.

“But she smiles often”

“No she doesn’t. And if she does its only super little and short. It’s almost as if she was trying to hide it.”, Fatou mumbled and played with her thumbs.

“Well the ice queen has a reputation to hold up.”, Ava jokes.

“Thats not-“

“Fatou Jallow!”.

Fatou jumped at the teachers alarming voice.

“Yes?”, she answered with a shaky voice. Teachers always intimidated her and this ones burning glare didnt really make it better.

“This is math class, not your living room. You have plenty of time to talk to your classmates after school, Fatou.”, he warned.

“Yes.”, was all Fatou could get out sinking deeper into her chair in embarrassment.

“You know what? Since you are obviously eager to talk, how about you tell us what you have for exercise B.”

Fatous heart sped up instantly. She was never the best at math but somehow it just kept getting worse since she came into the Oberstufe.

“B? S-sure wait a second.”

She wildly flicked through her exercise book.

“Maybe it would help to have your homework out”, the teacher said with an annoyed undertone.

Fatou shot him an apologetic glance and finally found the right page.

“I have um...172.”

The room went silent. Fatou felt the eyes of all her classmates on her and yet she didnt dare to look up from her exercise book.

“172? Fatou, the question was which graph fits the equation best.”

“What? N-no it was um...167x plus 4x minus 2”

It went silent again.

“Im afraid you worked on the wrong page there. Page 234 not Page 15. You really have to concentrate, Fatou. The Abi doesnt complete itself.”, the teacher groaned and turned to the board again.

Fatou felt her hands shiver and took a deep breath.

“Wait, did she just say 167x plus 4x minus 2 equals 172?”.

Fatou lifted her head and looked right into Constantins amused face.

“Constantin.”, the teacher said in a stern voice.

“What? I mean I get that some students here are not as...gifted as others but that is just ridiculous. My niece would notice that that can’t be correct and she is in pre school.”, Constantin continued his statement and leaned back in his seat.

It took Fatou all her power to not start to cry at his mean comments but she just didnt wanna give him the satisfaction.

“Constantin, I will see you after class.”, the teacher sighed.

“Sure. But I think Fatou should stay too, she clearly needs some kind of...you know..support”

At that the class broke out in giggles.

Fatou swallowed hard, her body trembling from shame and hurt.

Suddenly she heard an a little too familiar voice over all the giggles and whispers.

“Making fun of somebody for things he can’t do doesn’t make you any better Than him. It just makes you an asshole.”.

The classroom immediately went silent. Everybody was staring at Kieu My who looked Constantin right into the eyes. “So quit being assholes and mind your own business.”, she finished, now speaking to the entire class.

Fatou stared at her in disbelief.

_Did Kieu My just defend me?_

Donnerstag 20:43

“Yes....Ilai I am sorry okay? I got lost, I am there now..yes the Vietnamese place...Yes if your food is cold you can eat all of mine...Yes..Okay Bye.”

Fatou sighed and ended the call.

Why did her brother have to pick out a new restaurant every time they order food?

She eyed the place. It was small but looked cozy. A neon sign threw a soft orange light on the street. Fatou picked up her skateboard and double checked the restaurant’s name before entering the place.

She was greeted with soft foreign music and the delicious smell of food. The lighting was also rather warm and dimmed. She heard chattering from the other side of the room followed by laughter.

“Good evening. What can I do for you today?”.

Fatou just now noticed the tall Asian man standing in front of her, smiling brightly.

“Oh, hi. Yeah, my brother ordered food here. Its um Jallow.”, Fatou rambled, totally overtaxed by the mans sudden appearance.

“Alright. I will ask in the kitchen. It will just be a minute.”, he smiled at her and hurried behind a door. Fatou heard muffled voices discussing something and seconds later an older man came out of the door an approached her.

“For Jallow?”, he asked. Fatou instantly noticed his strong accent and thought about her own grandpa who also had an clearly audible accent.

“Yes.”

“The 34 and the 22?”

“Uhm...”

Was it 34 and 22?

“Yes, I think so”

“That will be 11,50 euros then”

“Yep.”.

Fatou reached into her pockets and handed the man two bills.

“You can keep the rest, its a tip.”, Fatou offered.

“Oh no, we cant keep an almost 10 dollar tip, young lady.”

Fatou swallowed uncomfortably.

She didnt like change, coins always confused her and she would mess up if she had to pay with them.

The man noticed Fatous uneasiness and gave her a worried look.

“Then um just give me 5 euros back”

“That i can do”, the cashier said and gave Fatou a kind smile before handing her a few coins.

“Oh um...so sorry to bother but do you have a five dollar bill? I like them better somehow.”, Fatou ranted.

“Sure.”,the cashier agreed and exchanged Fatous money without making a big deal out of it.

“Q! 34 and 22, NOW!”, he suddenly yelled over his shoulder. “Im so sorry I dont know what’s going on, I will be right back.”

_Q? That sounds oddly familiar. Isn’t that Ismails nickname for-_

“He is NOT my boyfriend, Dad. And I just texted him once this whole entire shift okay?”, Kieu My snorted with rage as she busted through the door.

Fatou frozeat the sight of the other girl.

“Hello, I’m sorry for the delay I was-“

Kieu My stopped talking mid-sentence when she saw Fatou.

Fatou couldn’t help but stare at her. Her hair was up in a messy bun, halfway tucked into some headgear, she was wearing a white uniform with the restaurant’s label printed on the back. She barely had any makeup on and looked exhausted.

_God, she really is the most beautiful girl in the world isn’t she? Get it together, she is literally standing in front of you_.

“Hi um Kieu My. What are you doing here?”

_Oh my god, she works here obviously. Shut up shut up shut up. She probably thinks im nuts now_

But to Fatous surprise Kieu My didnt scoff, she didn'troll her eyes or make a mean comment, she simply looked herself down and up, then looked at Fatou and shrugged. “I thought I would just sneak into this restaurant, get their work uniform and steal some girls food, how about you ?”, she simply said with a completely serious face expression.

Fatou couldn’t help but giggle. She looked at her feet trying to control her laughter. When she looked back up she was met with the biggest grin ever on the other girls face.

_I knew it. She looks amazing when she smiles._

For a few seconds the girls just stupidly smiled at each other, a comfortable silence filling the restaurant.

“Um...”, Fatou started earning a curious look from Kieu My, “I just wanted to thank you. For yesterday.”

Kieu My furrowed her brows in confusion.

“The Math class thing...you know...Constantin and that wrong task I did”, Fatou explained.

“Oh that. Yeah, no worries. I am sorry about Constantin. He...he is going through some stuff. I know that doesnt excuse his behavior but...”

“I get it, its fine”, Fatou interrupted her.

Kieu My glanced up at her.

_I shouldn’t have interrupted her, fuck._

“Sorry for uhm... not letting you finish that sentence”, Fatou mumbled, fidgeting with her jackets zipper.

Kieu My let out a breathy chuckle.

“Man, Fatou you really have to stop apologizing for everything. It’s fine that you interrupted me, people do it all the time. It’s also fine to be mad at Constantin. He was a real ass and he hurt you, you have every right to be pissed”

Fatou nodded slowly.

“You are much stronger than him you know? He is actually scared of you.”

Fatou chuckles and rolls her eyes. “Yeah, sure”

“For real. He is intimidated by you.”

Fatou meets Kieu Mys eyes again, rising her eyebrows sceptically.

“I am too”

The words were spoken so silently, she almost didnt hear them.

If Fatou had said that, she probably would have ran off and panicked.

But Kieu My still held the eye contact. The smile was gone and was replaced by a different emotion...was that...hunger?

_Stop, you are being ridiculous._

“Kieu My Vu! Come back here we need help in the kitchen”, a mans voice interrupted the silence.

Kieu My blinked a few times, seeming confused before clearing her throat, handing Fatou the food, croaking out a quiet “Bye” and then disappearing through the doors.

Fatou just kept standing in front of the register dumbfounded looking at the door Kiey My disappeared through.

The sound of her phone interrupted the silence.

“Hello?”

-“Fafa, MY FOOD”

Freitag 13:14

“So we take this line for the bridge then?”

“Yes, I think it is better. Sounds better.”

“Ugh I dont know Chibi. We should be aiming for something higher than ‘sounds better’ ”

Fatou shrugged.

Ava and her were seated on the ping pong table, working on a new song in their free period. Well...Ava was working on the song. Fatou sat next to her but her thoughts were miles away. At a certain little restaurant to be specific.

“I mean dont get me wrong I like it but...it just doesn’t really hit me you know? Like I dont wanna-Fatou? Are you listening to me?”.

Fatou snapped out of her bubble. “Im sorry. I dont know whats going on with me this week. I am just really tired and...stressed.”, Fatou apologized.

Ava nodded. “Its fine Fatou. We all have times like those sometimes. If I can do anything to help you just tell me okay?”

Fatou smiled. “Okay. Thank you Ava.”

“Of course. You know what? We both collect thoughts about the lyrics and you just take the weekend off and relax. We can talk again next week when you feel better”.

The shorter girl rested her head on her best friends shoulder.

“You are an angel. Thank you.”, she whispered.

The school bell pulled them out of their trance and Ava hopped of the table.

“I got history now. Have fun in...?”

“Spanish”

“Right. See you.”

“Love you”

“Love you too Chibi”

With that Ava disappeared into the building leaving Fatou alone outside.

Fatou checked the time and groaned. She made her way to her Spanish class.

The hallway was packed, students exited or entered their rooms, some had conversations with their friends, others were copying homework last minute.

Fatou carefully pushed through the crowd to get to her room when the sound of a door slamming caught her attention.

Kieu My stormed out of the room, followed by a senior. Fatou saw him a few times, she was pretty sure he was one of Josh’s friends.

“Come on just give me a chance”, he demanded with a begging undertone.

Kieu My stopped walking abruptly and turned around.

“I said no, Lasse.”, she scoffed.

“Why not?”

“Thats none of your business “

“Thats bullshit . I deserve to know”

“I dont owe you an apology. Now leave me alone”

With that Kieu My turned around facing Fatou now. Their eyes met but the big smile and cute giggles from the day before where gone. Instead Kieu My looked at her with a cold expression.

Fatou furrowed her brows and Kieu My broke the eye contact.

“You know what? He was right. You are so fucking boring, you just use boys to fool around and then drop them.”

Kieu My’s face fell. She was still facing Fatou but stared at the ground.

“Everyone thinks you are just a slut who has commitment issues but in reality you are just scared to let someone see you beyond your party facade because there is nothing other there.”

Kieu My slowly turned around. Fatou noticed her shaking a bit. Whether it was out of anger, pain or something else she couldn’t tell.

“You know what? I feel sorry for you. It seems that you think so lowly of yourself that if a girl rejects you you decide to talk her down and humiliate her in public. You look so dumb right now and you don’t even know it.”.

Lasse stared at her, dumbfounded and confused.

Kieu My bit her lip before announcing:”I said no because I am taken”

Fatous face fell.

_Taken? Kieu My has a boyfriend?_

“Yeah, of course”, Lasse scoffed, “and who would that be?”

_This is gonna hurt_

Kieu My took a deep breath.

“Fatou Jallow”

“What?”, Lasse exclaimed .

_WHAT_

From then everything went in slow motion.

Kieu My flipping him off.

Kieu My turning around.

Kieu My approaching her.

Kieu My leaning in.

A whispered:”Just go with it”

A hand on her cheek.

A pair of lips on hers.

What the fuck is happening ?


	2. Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Constantin   
> Also...you might wanna read this one ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me a littler longer than expected but I had a super busy week :/  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this   
> Have fun and make sure to read until the end  
> Btw just to clarify : stuff written in cursive is fatous thoughts

Samstag 1:09 am

A light breeze of rather warm night air made goosebumps on Fatous skin rise.

“I follow rivers” was blasting through her earphones.

She would have preferred to listen to it through the stereo in her room, to feel every beat in her bones, but she didnt want to wake her family up.

She took another hit of her cigarette, kept the smoke a little too long in her mouth and exhaled when her tongue started to ache from the smoke.

Fatou really wasn’t a smoker. She didnt like the way she smelled after she did it and she also certainly did not like the idea of consuming something that was seriously harming her body. But she did keep a pack under her mattress for emergencies.

And tonight was an emergency. Because just a few hours before, she had been kissed by Kieu My. Kieu My Vu.

The ice queen, the popular girl she had been crushing on for months. Okay, the kiss only lasted a few seconds and was more like a peck and after that Kieu My dragged her out of the building, mumbled something inaudible and left but it was still a kiss. But it was not only that. Kieu My called Fatou her girlfriend. Yes, GIRLFRIEND. Fatou knew that she just said it to make that boy she was fighting with jealous, but still. You dont get called “girlfriend” by Kieu My Vu every day.

_What do I do now?_

Fatou squished the finished cigarette on a plate on her dresser and fell back into bed.

“You’re my river running high. Run deep run wild”, she sang along and closed her eyes.

Her mind immediately replayed the kiss for about the 1000th time that day and every single time Fatou felt butterflies erupting in her stomach.

Her peaceful thoughts were interrupted by her ringtone.

Fatou curiously reached for her phone. Who would call her at 1 in the morning?

Instead of Ava, Nora or Mailins name, a foreign number appeared on her screen.

With furrowed brows, Fatou accepted the call and pressed the phone against her ear.

“Hello, Fatou Jallow here who is this?”, she asked hesitantly.

“It’s me, Kieu My”

Fatous felt her heart jump.

_Come on, that’s just embarrassing_.

“Oh hi um Kieu My, fancy seeing you here uhm hearing...I mean...I didnt expect you to call”, Fatou rambled, standing up and fidgeting.

_God you are such a loser._

“I told you I woul call you”, Kieu My answered casually, as if Fatou did not just make the most embarrassing smalltalk.

“You did?”.

“Yeah. Outside today.”

_So that’s what she said...._

“Well I didn’t get that um...but is there any particular reason why you wanted to call me?”

“Yes, I was wondering if you are free tomorrow ?”

Fatou abruptly stopped walking. She could hear her heartbeat pounding in her chest and gently patted it to calm down.

“Tomorrow ? Y-yes”

“Sweet. Where do you live?”

_Do not freak out now. You dont know why she asked. Maybe she is asking for a friend or a organization form or something. Just stay cool._

“How do I know you are not a serial killer?”

“Huh?”

“I really dont want to give a girl my address and then get brutally murdered by her”, Fatou explained and bit her nails at the following silence.

_That was just not funny. Stop talking._

Suddenly she heard a light chuckle from the other girl .

“Well are you willing to take the risk?”, Kieu My asked with a playful tone.

“I think so. I will send it to you. What do you need it for tho?”

“Well, I need it so I go to the right house tomorrow.”

Fatous breath hitched. Kieu My? At her house? Tomorrow ?

“You are coming over tomorrow ?”

“Yes, I need to talk to you”

Fatou frowned. Kieu My needed to talk to her? About what? The kiss?

“Anyways, I am super tired. See you tomorrow Fatou.”

“Good night Kieu My.”

“You too”

Fatou stared at her phone in disbelief.

Kieu My was coming over in a few hours.

_Fuck, my room looks like shit._

Fatou quickly grabbed another cigarette and started tidying her stuff.

Sonntag 16:56

“Hair...fine...breath...fresh...teeth...clean”

Fatou had been standing in the bathroom checking herself in the mirror for almost 40 minutes now. She had showered several times that day just to make sure there was no trace of dirt left andspent the entire night reorganizing and cleaning her room. Kieu My had texted her earlier that day, announcing that she would show up around 5pm.

Since then the smaller girl had been a nervous wreck.

_I should probably tell Ava_

Fatou sighed and continued looking at her reflection.

*ring*

Fatous heart rate immediately went up.

_You need to calm down Kieu My can’t come here and the first thing she sees is you hyperventilating_

“Okay, stay cool. Better say nothing than something embarrassing. You got this”, she whispered to herself. She took one last deep breath and straightened her ponytail before flashing herself a quick smile and turning around and answering the door.

She was greeted by a nervous looking Kieu My, swiftly looking her in the eyes and mumbling a greeting.

Fatou couldn’t help but smile at the other girl, her dimples showing and gestured her to come in.

While Kieu My got rid of her jacket and boots, Fatou was pacing around asking her if she wanted a drink, which Kieu My politely declined.

“So...”

“Lets go to your room?”, Kieu My interrupted her.

_Okay Fatou she wants to go to your room, be cool, dont read anything into it..._

“Yeah it’s um...down the hall on the left”

_Okay, here we go_

She followed the taller girl into her room offered her to sit on her bed.

“So...”, Fatou murmured and sat down next to her.

Kieu My turned her head and looked at her.

Fatous breath hitched. She had never seen Kieu My’s face from that close.

Well, except Friday....

_No, stop thinking about tha_ t

“H-hi”, she got out, immediately cursing herself for sounding so nervous.

Kieu my chuckled.

“Hello”

_She crinkles her nose when she laughs. God she is so beautiful_.

Fatous gaze roamed over Kieu Mys face and got stuck at her eyes.

She always knew Kieu My had brown eyes but she never noticed how intense they were.

She felt like she was sinking deep into them, like the brown was encasing, practically hugging her.

She saw Kieu My’s lips move but only heard muffled sounds.

“Sorry what?”, she asked.

“I was apologizing.”

“For what?”

“Friday...you know...the uhm...the kiss.”

_I knew it. Of course it was a mistake._

“Oh dont worry, it is fine”, Fatou assured and forced herself to smile a little. Even though she already expected it to just be a ‘heat of the moment thing’, the girl she was crushing on for an eternity kissing her ignited a small spark of hope that just died down at Kieu My’s apology.

“I just... I don’t know i felt bad...I feel like I took advantage of you and didn’t ask for your consent and I just don’t want you to feel uncomfortable”, Kieu My ranted.

“No, its fine don’t worry...I mean it was kinda unexpected but uhm...i didn’t feel like bad about it or something...I mean I didn’t mind you know um...like...don’t worry its okay”, Fatou answered, eyes glued to the window to avoid Kieu My’s gaze she felt on her.

“Well...I know I just talked about how I didnt want to take advantage of you and I really dont but uhm...okay this is gonna sound so crazy but I was wondering if i could ask you for a favor...”, Kieu My confessed, biting her lip in embarrassment.

“Sure, what favor?”

“Uhm...well...”. Kieu My let out a nervous chuckle, “it sounds kind of ridiculous...just hear me out ”

“Im listening”, Fatou simply said.

Kieu My looked at Fatou, her body seemed to relax a little and she let out a little sigh before nodding and turning her body towards Fatou.

Fatou did the same so the girls were facing each other, knees almost touching.

“So...this guy I was arguing with his name is Lasse and I met him a few weeks ago. We hooked up at a party, he hung out with me and my friends sometimes but he always wanted to meet me alone and go on a date.”, she explained.

“But you didn’t want to ?”, Fatou threw in.

Kieu My nodded. “I mean...you hook up with people at parties, it happens you know? And yes, he hung out with my people but I honestly didn’t think that much into it. But I said no and he is being persistent and has been bugging me with it for the last days and it’s exhausting me. So on Friday I snapped and I wasn’t thinking and I said you were my girlfriend because it was the first thing that came to my mind and you were standing there. Well, after you left I was planning to come clear about lying on Monday but....Lasse hasn’t reached out to me in two days. And that’s something that never happened before and takes a lot of stress away from me. This sounds so selfish and I’m probably gonna hate me for this but uhm...how about...I help you with math and you pretend to be my girlfriend”

_What._

_WHAT?_

_W H A T ???_

“Uhm..”. Fatous mind was racing, she felt dizzy and confused. Did she just hear that correctly ?

When Fatou didnt answer right away Kieu My seemed to panic and got up.

“You know what, that was stupid I’m sorry lets just forget I said that it was stupid and selfish and-“

Fatou reached out for her hand.

She wasn’t really thinking about what she was doing, it was more like an instinct. As soon as her hand touched hers she immediately flicked and pulled away again.

“No Kieu My, sit”

“Alright”, she mumbled and slowly sat down.

_What do I do now? I can’t let myself get hurt._..

“I am not gonna lie, it is a pretty odd offer”, Fatou admitted.

_Just dont say yes._

“And its probably the craziest thing I have ever been offered”

_DONT SAY YES_

“But Im desperate for some math lessons”

_For fucks sake, Fatou._

“For real?”, Kieu My asked visibly confused, but a little hopeful grin tugging at the corners of her lips.

_This is your last chance to say no._

“Yes. I mean I cant promise to be a good fake-girlfriend but...yes.”

_You are just pathetic, oh my god_

Kieu My’s face lit up with a smile.

“Thank you so much, seriously you dont even know how much that helps me...and I am obviously also gonna try to help you as well”, Kieu My said excitedly.

Fatou just smiled at her dumbfounded, pushing the little voice in her head saying this was a mistake far away and simply enjoyed the sight of Kieu My laughing.

“Okay great.”, Kieu My clapped her hands enthusiastically, “do we set rules or just go with the flow or...?”

“Uhm...I dont know...is there something specific i have to do or something that I should not do ?”, Fatou asked.

“Well...it would be great if we were seen in school together so I could walk you to your classes or we spend the break together sometimes? If Thats okay for you.”, the taller girl suggested.

“Sure”

“I would also take you to some parties to make it...i dont know...more realistic. Oh and we really shouldn’t tell our friends that we are pretending”

“Why?”

Fatou didn't feel good about lying to her friends, especially to Ava.

“I dont know...i just want to make it as believable as possible. If they knew...they might accidentally say something that exposes us”

Fatou nodded.

“I gotta tell Ava tho. She is my best friend and I cant lie to her, it just wouldn’t be fair”, Fatou stated and earned an understanding nod from Kieu My.

“Okay so...we tell one of our friends. But just one. I will tell Ismail then, he would be suspicious anyways”

“What about the others tho?”, Fatou wondered.

“Hm?”

“What do we tell them?”

“We tell them we have secretly met a few times the last weeks, that we fell in love and got together. That sound good to you?”

“Yes, I can work with that.”

Kieu My just smiled at her, relief written all over her face.

“Soooo did you do the math homework yet?”, she asked as she looked around Fatous room.

Fatou shrugged. “I tried”

“Lets see it.”, Kieu My said and grabbed the exercise book from Fatous cupboard.

Fatou watched Kieu My scribbling something down and completely focusing on the task as she thought:

_What did I just do?_

Montag 7:50

The clattering sound of her wheels hitting the little carvings in the ground was the only sound filling the crisp morning air.

Fatou was driving her skateboard to school like every day. She always loved the silence in the morning. Even though she was more of an extrovert, a little silence was something she needed and appreciated. Especially since was up almost all night stressing about Kieu My and her arrangement.

Kieu My had stayed at Fatous house for another hour and explained the homework to her and ever since she left Fatou didnt experiencea single minute without thinking about the other girl .

She mumbled the lyrics to a song that was stuck in her head dreamingly and smoothly turned her board to enter school grounds.

As soon as she rolled onto the schoolyard she saw Ava winking from afar.

Fatou had called Ava yesterday and told her about the Kieu My situation .

Ava just laughed and said something about hollywood movies and destiny.

Fatou hurried over to her friends and plopped down next to Ava and Nora.

Mailin was standing a few meters away on her phone seeming stressed.

“Is she okay?”, Fatou asked once she settled down

“Yes, her dog just had surgery but he is fine”, Ava answered.

“Good.”

“How are you tho? Didnt hear from you all weekend. What were you up to?”, Nora asked.

_Well Nora, the girl i have been crushing on for along time asked me to be her fake-girlfriend and then helped me with math._

“Nothing um...just chilling”

_Well, that’s one way to put it._

Knowing what really went down that weekend and not wanting to make Fatou uncomfortable, Ava decided to change the topic.

“So Chibi... did you do the math homework yet?”

“Yepp.”, Fatou answered casually.

“What?”, Nora laughed, “Fatou, since when do you do math homework? What’s gotten into you?”

As if on clue, in that exact moment Fatou felt a pair of arms wrapping around her neck from the behind and a chin on her shoulder.

From Noras confused expression and Avas slight smile she immediately knew who those arms belonged to.

“Good morning.”, Kieu My whispered into her ear, breath tickling Fatous neck making goosebumps rise up her skin.

“Hey.”, Fatou simply said and decided to go along with it by holding onto Kieu My’s arms to keep the other girl in the current position.

Nora stared at them in disbelief.

“Okay sorry but what the fuck”, she started.

Kieu My chuckled and shrugged.

“Hey guys sorry for being away so long I-“. Mailin looked at Fatou and Kieu My, blinking for a few seconds before sitting down and sighing:”I have a lot of questions”.

This time Fatou laughed and felt Kieu My gently tugging at her sleeve.

She slightly turned her head to look at her fake girlfriend who gestured her to stand up.

“So, we are gonna go in now.”, Kieu My announced once the girls got up from their previous position.

“There are still over five minutes until class”, Mailin frowned.

“I know but I have to go to the teachers office before class and Fatou offered to come with me”, Kieu My quickly said.

“Alright see you guys soon. And Fatou, we need an explanation for this”, Nora said with a jokingly sharp undertone.

“Aye aye sir”, Fatou groaned and allowed herself to be tugged away by Kieu My.

“Do we actually need to go to the teachers office ?”, Fatou whispered as soon as they were alone.

“No.”, Kie My grinned,”its just that I want Lasse to see this and he is usually early”.

_Lasse. Fuck, how did I almost forget about him?_

“Did you have a good rest of the weekend ?”, Kieu My asked while casually slipping her hand into Fatous.

_Do not freak out right now. Yes, her hands are super soft. We knew that before. Now get your shit together she just asked you a question._

“Um...you mean in the 4 hours after you left?”, Fatou teased.

Kieu My chuckled and rolled her eyes.

They approached the door and just before Fatou could enter Kieu My stopped her.

“A lot of people are gonna stare at us. Just ignore them, let them talk, just remember to not let go of my hand, okay”

Fatou gulped and felt the nervousness rising up inside her.

She nodded and tightened the grip on Kieu Mys hand and pushed the door open.

Everything felt surreal. As soon as they set a foot in the hall, almost everybody was looking at them.

Who could blame them? Ice Queen mean girl Kieu My and super kind lesbian Fatou holding hands in school? What a scandal.

They approached the instas, Kieu My’s friends. At the sight of Constantin Fatous throat began to get dry and she tried to force her glance on anything other than his face.

“Guys.”, Kieu My announced grinning, “like I already told you:my girlfriend”

Ismail smiled down knowingly while Zoe immediately jumped up and pulled Fatou in an energetic hug whispering all kinds of welcoming into her ear.

Finn shot her a quick but genuine smile.

Constantin scoffed.

“You were for real?”, he asked, a provocative smile plastered on his face.

Fatou bit her lip, her hands started sweating and she continued avoiding eye contact with the boy. Even though she hated to admit it, she was really scared of him. He had been terrorizing her for the last two years and that just left some scars on her.

She expected everyone to ignore it, that’s how it had been for the last years but to her surprise Kieu My put on her ice queen face and glared at him.

He held his hands up defensively and went back on his phone, completely ignoring Fatous presence.

“So, it is great that you guys are happy. I am glad you found each other”, Finn broke the akward silence.

Fatous body relaxed at those kind words and she looked up to give him a thankful smile.

In the corner of her eye she saw Lasse entering the building and it seemed like Kieu My noticed too since she took Fatous second hand as well and faced her direction.

Fatou could see Lasse looking at them over Kieu My’s shoulder and smiled brightly at the other girl so he would think they were just a lovesick couple.

Lasses gaze lingered a bit longer than usual but finally he went off to his class, head ducked and glued to his phone.

“So we were wondering uhm well, if you wanted to hang out with us tomorrow. I would really like to get to know you better now that you are dating my best friend”, Zoe suddenly suggested.

“I dont know if I can tomorrow uhm”, Fatou mumbled.

But at Kieu My’s pleading look she gave in.

“I will give my best to come. Count me in”.

Dienstag 15:00

“And then she just fell in. Like just tripped and fell in the fucking lake, soaked and everything”, Zoe giggled and took a sip of her beer.

Zoe was already a little intoxicated , as well as Constantin.

They met up two hours ago at the school gate and wandered around Berlin just talking and blasting music. To Fatous surprise it was actually kind of fun and besides Constantin who had tried to mock her but immediately got shut down by Kieu My and now ignored her again everyone had been really nice. Especially Ismail seemed to be very kind.

Now they were on the rooftop of some old, unoccupied museum that Ismail found, drinking and chatting.

Even though it wasn’t as nice as hanging out with her own friends, Fatou had a surprising amount of fun with the instas.

She was currently sitting next to Zoe who told her hungover stories from Kieu My.

“Anyways we had to walk home because the taxi driver didnt want Kieu My to ruin his car with the water and it was so damn cold that day that Kieu My got sick the next day and had to stay in bed for a week. All of that just because she wanted to feed the ducks in the parc”

Fatou chuckled.

“Wow, That was pretty uhm..unfortunate”, was all she could get out.

“OH and that one time we were on a-“

“Baby?”, Finn interrupted them, “I dont think you should expose Q to her girl like that”

“I am not exposing her. I am sharing lovely memories with my best friends girlfriend. It’s called bonding.”, she defeated herself.

“Okay...”, Finn scratched his head and held his hand out, “You wanna dance?”

Zoe nodded eagerly. “Is that okay for you?”, she asked Fatou.

“Yes, go!”, the other girl grinned.

She smiled after the couple and let her eyes roam over the scenery to fully take the situation in.

_I am on a fucking rooftop with the instas, what the hell?_

Suddenly she spotted Kieu My all by herself crouching in a corner watching the sky.

She decided to join the other girl.

When she dropped down next to her, Kieu my flinched in shock.

“Oh sorry, didnt mean to scare you. I just saw you here and you seemed lonely so I thought-“

“Its all good Fatou. I just didnt expect anyone to come here”, Kieu My sighed and leaned backwards, propping her arms up.

“Do you believe in fate?”, she asked

.

“Hmm.”. Fatou laid down on her back completely and looked up into the sky.

“What kind of fate are we talking about here?”

“I dont know. That everything is predetermined, what you do , who you meet, what your life is like, who you fall in love with...that no matter what decisions you make in life you always experience certain things because it s clear that it was going to happen from the start”, Kieu My explained.

“God, I hope not. Makes me feel like I am powerless, like everything I do doesn’t matter and its not my own decision anyways because my entire life is already planned out.”, Fatou answered honestly.

“Well..I like to believe it. It makes me feel a little less lonely and insignificant in this big wide world full of lives and thoughts and plans and decisions. I want to think that my life has a greater meaning and something up there got it all planned out for me. Makes me feel like...like I matter”, Kieu My almost whispered the last words and completely laid down.

“I never thought it that way”, Fatou admitted.

“And what about uhm...”

Fatou felt Kieu My’ s eyes on her and turned her head.

“...soulmates? Do you believe in all of that or...?”

“Well, I believe that there are people all around the earth designed to be your friend so no matter where you go you are never alone. But...”, Fatou still held Kieu My’s gaze, “a soulmate is just one person. Somewhere around the world. What is super sad is that I believe most of the people haven’t found them and wont find them, ever. So meeting them one day is like winning the god damn lottery. Better even. I dont know maybe I am being too cheesy or..?”

“No”.

Kieu Mys voice was soft and low, just above a whisper as she said:”You are perfect”

Fatou swallowed audibly and looked straight into the other girl’s eyes.

Kieu My was looking at her like she was actually seeing her, like she was effortlessly looking through all her layers.

Kieu My’s eyes flickered down to her lips.

Fatous heart made a jump immediately and she looked the taller girl in the eyes again, trying to read anything in them. But she couldn’t. They were just mysterious and unreadable and exciting and-

“Girls come on group photo!”, Ismail yelled from across the roof. Kieu My’s eyes instantly left hers and she got up and basically ran over to Ismail.

Fatou stayed on the ground for a few more seconds and took a deep breath.

_Soulmates_

Freitag 21:43

Fatou gulped down the water Yara had handed her.

She had been invited to a rave by Kieu My which took place at a skatepark. Luckily Fatou brought her skateboard everywhere so instead of dancing and drinking like the instas and her friends did (who were also invited by Kieu My) she was practicing skateboard tricks with the obstacles the park had to offer. After an hour Yara had joined her, annoyed from feeling single and lonely after seeing Josh and Nora make out for ten minutes straight.

Now Yara was sitting on the top of a half pipe cheering for Fatou while she attempted to do some tricks.

“Do something cool!”, Yara yelled.

Fatou rolled her eyes and picked up her board.

“Like what?”, she asked.

“I dont know...a backflip up this pipe?”, Yara grinned.

Fatou broke out in laughter.

“I dont believe that is possible. But I can to this”

She let go of her board, effortlessly got on it, gave it a couple pushed and did a perfect pop shuv it.

“Yo that was actually really dope. Definitely looks better than you falling on your ass the whole time attempting to land on that..thing”, Yara stated.

“Yeah, because this is something i can already do and grinding that rail is something I cant do but want to be able to do”, Fatou explained before repeating to attempt the grind.

Landing on her ass once again she groaned in frustration and just a she was about to get up, she heard a foreign voice.

“Are you okay?”

Fatou looked up. There was a girl, probably around 18 or 19 with blonde shoulder long hair and freckles offering to help her up.

_Wow, she is really pretty_

“Thanks”, Fatou answered, a bit flustered and let the stranger help her up.

“No problem. Falling sucks but it’s worth it. Trust the progress.”

“You skate?”, Fatou questioned.

The other girl nodded and smiled widely, flashing her white teeth.

“Can you do a backflip up this pipe then?”, Yara yelled from the other side of the park.

“A backflip ?”, the stranger laughed, “sadly not”

Yara threw her hands up in frustration.

“I saw that on Tik Tok once”, she mumbled to herself.

“But I can offer you another flip”, the unknown girl said.

At Yara’s enthusiastic nod she grabbed Fatous board, jumped on it smoothly and executed a clean heelflip.

Fatou threw her hands behind her head in disbelief.

“Thats a start at least”, Yara yelled making the other girl chuckle.

“I’m Paula by the way.”, the stranger introduced herself to Fatou.

“Fatou”, the smaller girl answered.

“So what are you dong tonight ?”, Paula asked smiling at Fatou.

_Is she flirting with me?_

“Uhm, I am here with my friends there is a rave”,

“Well you dont seem to enjoy that rave too much otherwise you would not ditch it to skate at an ugly small skatepark with like 5 obstacles.”, Paula said crossing her arm, flashing Fatou another smile.

All Fatou got out was a nervous chuckle.

_She is pretty...not as pretty as Kieu My obviously but still very pretty..._

“So...Fatou”, Paula came dangerously close, “do you wanna ditch this party and maybe go out for a drink with me instead ?”

Just Fatou opened her mouth to politely decline the offer she heard a very familiar voice behind her.

“I dont think she is interested”

Kieu My came up next to Fatou crossing her arms defensively.

Paula scoffed.

“Excuse you? We were in a conversation”, she laughed in confusion.

“No, excuse you. Why are you hitting on MY girlfriend ?”, Kieu My countered, emphasizing the word ‘my’.

“She never said she had a girlfriend.”, Paula defended herself.

“Well you never gave her the chance to. Just came up to her and asked her straight away.”.

“Alright...I’m not looking forfight so...I’m just gonna..go”, Paula mumbled and turned around.

Fatou looked at Kieu My with a confused expression.

_Why did she react like that? Is she drunk?_

“Aye, you!”, Kieu My shouted.

Paula turned around.

Without hesitation Kieu My turned around, grabbed Fatous jaw, tilted it up with a finger and went in for a kiss.

And what a kiss it was.

She immediately went in with tongue, barely giving Fatou any time to react. Fatou blindly reached for the other girls hips, pulling her in more.

Looking back she probably should have stopped her and asked what’s wrong but if the person you have been after for an eternity kisses you like that you just lose your ability to think.

So Fatou reciprocated the kiss with the same energy and the kiss almost turned into a make out session if Yara didnt interrupt the moment by yelling:”I am still here and I am not feeling any less lonely now”.

Fatou was still trying to process what just happened when Kieu My took her hand and pulled her with her.

“Come on, lets dance”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -0-  
> Hehe 
> 
> I wish you a great day and dont forget to stream Druck season 6


	3. Raisins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk if I love or hate this one...but anyways here it goes :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: mentions of panic attacks

Samstag 00:20

Fatou was cold.

She had been sitting on a plain chair for around 40 minutes now.

She still hadn’t processed the kiss yet. Kieu My’s soft palms on her neck, her lips against Fatous, the smell of her perfume everywhere, her tongue running up her upper lip-

_Stop_

But the worst part was: Fatou didnt know why Kieu My kissed. Its not like they were actually dating and nobody was around...except Yara of course but that girl was so wasted Fatou could have made out with a light pole and she would have thought it was Kieu My. Also, the other girl wasn’t even seriously hitting on her and even if she would have been... why would Kieu My care?And it wouldnt have been a problem if she had just told the other girl to leave....instead she was super possessive and most importantly she full on made out with Fatou.

_It was probably just the alcohol....yeah definitely the alcohol_

Fatou buried her head in her palms.

“Why is everything so complicated all the time”, she groaned.

“Whats complicated?”

Fatous head shot up and was met with a pair of chocolate brown eyes and a curious smile.

“Oh, hey Josh”, she greeted with a tired smile.

Josh grinned and sat down on the ground next to Fatou.

The girl immediately stood up. “You can sit down on the chair, I had it long enough”

Josh shook his head firmly.

“You have been here in the cold for an eternity. I dont want you to have cystitis.”, he stated nd nipped on his beer.

“So, how is everyone doing?”, Fatou asked after a moment of silence.

“They are all fine....Kieu My is really wasted tho...you may wanna go look for her since she is your girlfriend now and all....”, he proposed and tilted his head playfully.

_Is she okay? I hope she is got gonna get sick... tomorrow is gonna be one hell of a hangover for her._

“Hello? Fatou?”. Josh snapped his finger in front of Fatous face to get her attention.

“Huh?”.

“Kieu My...is drink..needs her knight in shining armor..”, he jogged her memory.

“Right. Yeah. Of course”, she murmured and quickly gathered her things.

“Ey Fatou”, Josh spoke up as Fatou was about to leave.

She turned around, eyeing him curiously.

“I know we dont exactly talk that much but uhm...if you ever wanna talk or just hang out or stuff you know...im here.”

“Thank you”, Fatou smiled and gave him a little wave before disappearing into the dark.

She followed the noise of music and voices and soon arrived at the rave.

She slowly pulled out a cigarette that was offered to her by a stranger earlier that evening and placed it between her teeth before taking a deep breath and pushing through the crowd.

Bodies bumped into her, the music was so loud that she could basically feel it in her bones, the air was warm from all the dammed body temperature. The air smelled like fresh sweat mixed with alcohol and weed. Fatou frowned and shook her head.

_Not my favorite smell._

She searched the crowd for familiar faces, until she found Mailin.

She immediately made her way to her friend and tapped on her shoulder.

“Fatou”, Mailin yelled in a drunken slur.

“Hey”, Fatou grinned, “you got fire?”

Mailin nodded and lit Fatous cigarette. Fatou took a drag and blew the smoke out before leaning close to Mailins ear to ask:”Have you seen Kieu My?”

“YESSSSS you are dating a party animal Fatou Jallow. It is seriously super impressive how much she can drink”

Fatous lips formed into a forced smile as she kept looking around

“Where is she?”

“Who?”

“Kieu My”

“Ahhhhhh, she just went to take a pee”

Fatou nodded.

“Okay who is she with?”

“Uhm...”

Fatou looked at her, anticipating an answer.

“She went alone i guess”, Mailin admitted.

“Alone? You let a drunk girl go into the woods to pee alone? She could fall and get hurt or get sick or something finds her and takes advantage of her...do you even know how dangerous that is?” Fatou raged.

“Sorry”, Mailin mumbled with a small voice.

“How long is she gone now?”

“I don't know.”, Mailin admitted shamefacedly but at Fatous staggered stare she added, “maybe 10, 20 minutes ago”

Fatou groaned in disbelief.

“You guys...”, she gritted through her teeth and turned around, leaving a tipsy but still worried Mailin behind.

Fatou took of towards the woods.

“Alone...”, she mumbled to herself and kicked a rock in frustration.

_Who the hell lets a drunk girl go into the woods alone?_

“Kieu My!”, she yelled.

No response.

So Fatou moved further into the woods and continued shouting the other girls name, voice gettingraspy.

She slowly started to panic. What if something actually happened to Kieu My?

No, she couldn’t think about that.

Fatou was about to reach fo her phone and call the police when she heard a murmur.

“Lost in the blue they don't love me like you do...”

Kieu My?

“KIEU MY”, Fatou yelled with all the power she still had left, running towards the noise.

“Fatouuuuu”, Kieu My squealed excitedly when Fatou finally showed up in front of her, leaning against a tree for support trying to collect herself after sprinting towards the taller girls voice.

Fatou eyed Kieu My, a wave of relief washing over her.

The other girl was sitting crossed legged on the ground, her hair messy and her eyes red and puffy from....

_Crying_?

Fatou frowned but had to time to think as the other girl got up and basically jumped into Fatous arms immediately.

Fatou returned the hug half-heartedly, since she didnt want to take advantage of the drunk state her fake girlfriend was in.

“Are you okay?”, Fatou asked softly, still in Kieu Mys embrace.

“Yes, of course! I went to pee and I got lost and I- ohhh I love your shirt its so pretty”, Kieu My giggled and played with the hem of Fatous shirt.

Fatou felt her cheeks redden.

_Stop, shes drunk._

So she gently pushed Kieu My out of her arms and gestured her to come with her.

After a few meters she saw Kieu My struggling to walk, tripping almost every five seconds. So she offered her a piggy bag ride which the other girl accepted.

While they were on their way back to their friends Fatou heard Kieu My sing that song again.

“You’re the one I cant lose, no one loves me like you do”

It was almost peaceful, if Kieu My wasn’t heavy on her back and drunk as hell of course.

When they finally arrived at the rave again, they were greeted by Ismail.

They were obviously drunk..or high...Fatou couldn’t decide.

“Q!!!!!”, they yelled from far away and Kieu My waved so enthusiastically that Fatou almost tripped.

“Ismail we need to talk”, Fatou groaned and gently let Kieu My down.

“What?”, Ismail grinned and pressed a kiss on Kieu Mys temple who snuggled into them.

_They are way too drunk for this conversation right now, im gonna talk to them tomorrow._

“Can you call Kieu Mys parents? Shes totally wasted and I think they should pick her up”, she sighed and pulled out her phone to give it to Ismail.

Ismails face expression hardened and they violently shook their head.

“No way. Q’s parents dont know that she drinks sometimes, they would freak out”.

Fatou looked at them in confusion.

“O-okay then you take her home with you but take good care of her”, she proposed.

Again, Ismail shook their head.

“I cant . Not tonight. My parents are gone, I have no keys and Im staying over at a Cousins house. There is a no visitors after 10pm policy and she is really serious about it.”, they explained.

Fatou shrugged.

“And what were you planning on doing Ismail?”

“I thought we could just sneak her in and then leave?”

“And leave her alone in there? That is so dangerous what if she needs help?”

Ismail looked at Kieu My in their arms and gulped.

“Ugh, you are unbelievable.”, Fatou murmured and unlocked her phone.

“Whats her parents number?”

“What? Why?”

“Just trust me”

“Dont you dare mention she’s drunk”, Ismail mumbled as they typed in the number.

“Im not stupid, okay?”, Fatou bit back and pressed the phone to her ear.

She walked away from the group to avoid loud noises that may make Kieu Mys parents suspicious.

After the third beep someone picked up the phone.

“Vu here, hello?”

“Hello Mr Vu, my name is Fatou i am a friend of your daughter”

“Did something happen?”

“No, of course not. We are just watching a movie and she fell asleep and I was wondering if I could just let her sleep over?”

There were a few seconds of silence after that.

_If this doesnt work, I am screwed._

“Well, okay. This one time. But tell her to come back before 1 tomorrow. She has a shift in the restaurant.”

“Of course.”

“Have a good night and thanks for calling and informing us. You girls have a good time”

Fatou smiled.

_Kieu Mys parents are so kind._

“Thank you, you too. Bye”

She ended the call and sighed, looking up in the sky for a second and taking a deep breath of cold, fresh night air before returning to Ismail and Kieu My.

“And?”, Ismail asked impatiently as soon as she was in sight.

“Im taking her.”,Fatou simply said and grabbed the taller girls purse and jacket.

“Why is she not wearing this, its fucking cold”, she mumbled .

Ismail slowly directed Kieu My towards Fatou who again lifted her on her back and softly placed the jacket over their best friends shoulders.

“Thanks”, they said, a guilty look on their face.

Fatou just nodded, turned around and walked away.

After 30 minutes of drunk talking, random singing and giggling from Kieu My, they finally arrived at Fatous house.

“Okay, Im gonna just let you down really quick to unlock the door okay”, she whispered.

“No.”, Kieu My pouted and tightened her grip on Fatous neck, almost strangling her.

_I would kill her if she wasn’t so cute_

So Fatou decided to leave it and unlocked the door .

They bumped into several walls and Kieu My let out a few loud noises (it was a miracle that they woke nobody up) but they arrived in Fatous room without any injuries.

Fatou placed Kieu My on her bed and couldn’t help but smile at the other girl hugging her blanket and quietly talking to it.

“Okay, lets get you ready for bed. Here are some clothes you can wear and here...Kieu My?”

The other girl was already asleep.

Samstag 03:04

“Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry”

Fatou rolled over and buried her face further into her pillow.

“I’m sorry”

Fatou groaned and furrowed her brows.

“PLEASE”

Fatou almost fell out of bed at the loud noise next to her.

_Whats going on?_

She tried to make out the source of the unfamiliar sound that woke her up.

Then she heard whimpering. Right next to her.

_Kieu My????_

Fatou turned around and found Kieu My slightly panting and sweating next to her.

She immediately sat up straight and gently patted the other girls back.

“Kieu My, Kieu My...wake up”, she whispered.

No reaction.

So she added a little more force to her movements and power to her voice as she again demanded the other girls attention.

“Kieu My!”

The taller girl jerked awake, looking around with fear in her eyes.

“Hey, hey..”.

Fatou gently touched her arm.

Kieu My immediately flinched but slightly replaced when she saw Fatou and realized that she was safe.

_What do I do know? Do I ask her what is going on?_

She swallowed and held Kieu Mys gaze.

Suddenly, tears started forming in Kieu Mys eyes and she leaned her head again Fatous collarbone.

Surprised, Fatou slowly lifted her hand and placed it on the other girls back, tracing small circles on it to calm her down.

“Its gonna be fine.”, she said quietly.

At that, the other girl completely turned to Fatou and buried herself into her shirt. Fatou did her best to appropriately comfort her.

So they slowly sunk back into bed, arm in arm and Fatou felt her fake girlfriend sob into her.

Samstag 07:41

Fatou woke up in an empty bed.

She smelled Kieu Mys scent all around her, she felt the still slightly wet spot from Kieu Mys tears on her shirt but the bed was empty.

Fatou sat up and looked around her room for any signs of the dark haired girl.

_Her purse is still here._

She plopped back into bed and took her phone from the nightstand.

**1 new Message from Ismail**

**1 new Message from Josh**

**3 Missed calls from Ava**

Fatou unlocked her phone and checked her messages.

_Josh: Hey Fatou! Didnt see you after our talk at the rave...I didnt scare you off right? I didnt wanna sound persistent or bother you in any way._

_Fatou: Hey. Dont worry lol you did nothing wrong. There was just a problem with Kieu My and we had to leave early._

_Josh: Oh, okay. I hope she is better now._

_Fatou: Yes she is_

_Josh: :)_

_Ismail: Hey, Fatou. I wanted to apologize for tonight. I didnt think this through and I am ashamed to even have considered leaving Kieu My alone (especially bc of her backstory). I was really drunk. I hope you are both okay. Can I make it up to you somehow? Thanks again <3_

“Her backstory ?”, Fatou mumbled confused.

Just as she was about to answer, her doorknob turned and Kieu My entered.

“Good morning.”, Fatou said.

Kieu My turned around, obviously having been oblivious of the fact that Fatou awake and forced a smile on her face.

“Hey. Thanks for letting me stay over”.

Fatou nodded. “No problem.”.

Kieu My leaned against Fatous desk and avoided her gaze.

_This is awkward._

“Uhm so...I’m probably gonna leave now-“

“Wait”, Fatou interrupted.

“If you wanna talk about what happened tonight uhm...I mean no pressure or anything but... just in case you want to talk, I’m here....if you want”, Fatou stated and looked directly at Kieu My to show her how serious she is.

Kieu My was staring at the ground but nodded.

“Well...”, she began but then shook her head.

“It was just a nightmare, it happens to me sometimes uhm...thank you for waking me up and sorry for uhm...you know...keeping you up all night and crying on your shirt”, the taller girl said, her cheeks turning red.

“Oh, dont worry. I mean we are girlfriends after all”, Fatou joked but only earned a forced smile from Kieu My.

_Awkward x2_

“Yes uhm...my parents are probably already waiting for me so...i better get going”.

“Sure. By the way i told them you were staying over so you don’t have to sneak in through a window or something”

“You talked to my parents? “, Kieu My asked.

“Yes, Ismail gave me their number and i told them you slept over at mine”

Kieu My nodded relieved.

“Well, thank you”, she said and continued gathering her things.

“Bye. Thanks again”, Kieu My smiled .

“Bye.”

The door shut and Kieu My was gone.

Fatou stared at the door dumbfounded and confused.

_Why was she so weird all of the sudden?_

With a groan she fell back into bed and felt her head collide with something soft.

It was Kieu Mys sweater.

_She must have taken it off this morning and exchanged it with the one I placed on the chair for her..._

Fatou carefully took the hoodie and smelled it.

_Yup, 100% Kieu My._

She sighed and took her phone again.

There were still three missing calls from Ava. So Fatou dialed the number and waited for her best friend to pick up.

“Hello?”, a raspy voice answered.

Fatou couldn’t help but laugh a little.

“Did I just wake you up?”, she asked.

“Chibi? No, no its fine. I mean yes you did but it’s fine, I was gonna get up in a few minutes anyways.”

“Ugh, I dont get how you can always get up so early”

Ava laughed.

“Its normal for me. You on the other hand...why are you up so early Mrs ‘lets sleep until 4pm’”

“Kieu My stayed over.”

“What? For real? How was it?”

“How was wha- OH no no not that kind of staying over.”

“Chibi, you had me excited there.”, Ava pouted.

“Just because I am pretending to be her girlfriend, we are not acting like a couple when we are alone”, Fatou clarified.

“I know....but for real why did she stay over?”

“She was completely wasted last night and she couldn’t go home and Ismail couldn’t take her so I volunteered”

“Thats nice of you.”

“And then she had a nightmare”

“Oh fuck, thats not nice at all.”

“And then we kind of...cuddled until we fell asleep.”

“That on the other hand...”

“Shut up”

“Oooookay.”, Ava laughed.

“Now you better tell me about what went down with Mark last night, I saw you two running away.”

Tuesday 14:01

“Then we get...45x-7. You got that?”

“Hmm.”

Fatou stared at Kieu Mys calculations, her face full of confusion.

The girls had agreed to meet up this afternoon and study to fulfill Kieu Mys part of their deal.

They were now sitting at the kitchen table going over their homework together in comfortable silence (except Kieu My explaining something she calculates sometimes).

Kieu My eyed her, it felt like she almost read her and suddenly closed her textbook. Fatou gave her a bewildered look.

“You know what? I think we could both use a break right now. Do you have eggs?”

“Uh...I guess?”, Fatou said, still a little stunned.

“Cool.”

“Why?”

“I am gonna make us a snack”

Fatou grinned.

“A snack? With eggs? Now?”, she chuckled.

“Uh...well...I was gonna make scrambled eggs.”

Fatou smiled even wider.

_God, she is adorable._

“Its the only thing I can cook. It was just an idea...we can just keep studying if you want to”.

Fatou sensed the discomfort in Kieu Mys voice and shook her head.

“Nah, cooking sounds fun. But maybe not eggs...how about I see what we have and then we decide?”

Kieu My nodded enthusiastically.

After a short check-up on the ingredients they decided to make Chakri, a special yogurt from Gambia.

“With or without raisins ?”, Fatou asked as she added cane sugar.

Kieu My leaned against the kitchen counter next to her.

“With, obviously. I mean...who doesnt like raisins ?”, she exclaimed.

“Well, my brother.”

“Thats weird. I dont like him”

“Me neither”

The girls laughed.

“So...have you ever been to Gambia?”, Kieu My asked.

Fatou nodded.

“Yes, but that was years ago. I was in primary school when I least was there”, Fatou confessed, “can you give me the milk?”

Kieu My took the milk and gave it to her as she dug deeper: “Why?”

Fatou shrugged. “Honestly, I dont know. I just couldn’t communicate with anybody there and its a super long flight...but I would love to go there again soon.”, Fatou honestly answered.

Kieu My nodded.

“I am in Vietnam every year.”

“Thats cool. Can you speak it?”

“Yes”

“Say something”

Kieu My rolled her eyes and smiled.

“Everyone always just says ‘say something’. But what am I supposed to say?”

„I dont know...whatever you want.”

Kieu My looked at her for a second and then just above a whisper said: “Em thật xinh đẹp.”

(Translation:You are beautiful )

“What did you say? I couldnt even hear it.”, Fatou laughed.

“Anh phải lắng nghe tốt hơn, đồ ngốc. Tôi nói cô đẹp lắm. Và anh nấu ăn ngon.”

(Translation: You have to listen to me better next time, idiot. I said you are beautiful. And you cook good)

“Woah, that was a lot. Sounds pretty dope tho.”, Fatou grinned and continued stirring.

“Thanks”

“No problem.”

“Now you.”

“What?”

“Speak Wolof”

“Oh um...Rèer...Wanag...j ёrёjёf”

(Translation : Cheers...toilets...thank you.)

“That sounded very impressive.”

“Those are the only words I remember...I don't even exactly know what they mean to be honest...”

“Still sounded cool”

When Fatou finished preparing the food they said down at the table and started eating, having a nice light chat about their day.

“This is so good.”, Kieu My moaned as she dug in again.

Fatou smiled.

“Glad my cooking satisfies you”

Kieu My just let out an approving hum which made Fatou laugh.

“Your cooking skills are 10/10”, she got out in between bites.

“Well, I am glad to hear that.”, Fatou answered amused.

They finished their meal in comfortable silence and agreed to do the dished together.

Kieu My connected her phone to the speakers in the kitchen and shuffled through her music until she found a song she liked.

“Baby , ich hab keine Zeit zu verlieren keine Maybes wenn du willst dann bleib ich bei dir heut Nacht”, Kieu My quietly sang along.

“I didnt know you could sing”, Fatou noted.

“I cant really sing that well-“

“Are you kidding me? I love your voice. It sounds great.”

“Thanks”. Kieu My blushed and quickly grabbed a plate.

Fatou reached out to take it out of her hand and put it in the kitchen tab.

When she grabbed the plate their fingers brushed.

Fatou stopped her movements.

She held her gaze on the plate, not daring to look up.

“Fatou.”

She lifted her head and was met with a dangerously close Kieu My, staring right at her.

Fatous breath hitched and she swallowed audibly.

She felt Kieu My shuffling closer to her and decided to do the same.

_Are we gonna kiss now?_

She felt her heart race, it was almost beating out of her chest.

“Your heart is beating really fast.”

“Yes.”

Kieu My pressed her flat palm against Fatous collarbone.

“I feel it.”

Fatou didn’t know what to answer so she just licked her upper lip and allowed her gaze to drop down to Kieu Mys lips.

She leaned in and the other girl did the same. She felt a warm, slightly sweaty hand in hers and closed her eyes waiting for-

“FAFA, IM HOME”.

“Fuck.”. Fatou jolted away, almost breaking the plate.

Kieu My stared at the ground as Ilai entered the kitchen.

“Hmmm, you guys made Chakri?”

Donnerstag 12:38

“...and then it turned out he already prepared something. I really thought he was gonna forget our anniversary but he once again proved me wrong with the sweetest gesture ever!”, Nora told her friends with flushed cheeks and heart eyes.

Yesterday was her and Josh’s one year anniversary and she was scared that he forgot since he didn’t mention it at all the previous weeks but it seemed like Josh didn’t forget at all.

“I told you he wasnt gonna forget it. Josh isnt like that”, Mailin said.

Mailin had reached out to Fatou on Sunday, apologizing for Saturday and explaining herself. Of course Fatou forgave her, it was just a heat if the moment situation after all...

“I knowwww but I was so scared”, Nora groaned and buried her face in her hands.

“So it was fun?”, Fatou asked with a smile.

“Yes, it was wonderful!”, Nora raved and leaned into the smaller girls arms.

“Thats great”

“And how about you? Anything romantic with Kieu My?”, Mailin asked Fatou.

“Uh...we cooked on Tuesday ?”

“Awww. Josh never cooks with me”

“What do I never do with you?”

The girls looked up. Josh was standing in front of him, Yara by his side and flashed the girl his famous wide smile.

“Heyyyyy”. Nora jumped up and pulled him into a deep kiss.

“Ugh, after yesterday they are like a couple on their honeymoon. Life is just not fair to me. They are making out all the time, oh and on Friday I wanted some emotional support from Fatou and then her girl showed up and they made out as well...I’m just tired of this.”, Yara groaned.

Fatou felt Avas confused eyes on her back.

Before she could answer, she felt a warm hand on her shoulder.

“Hey”, Kieu My greeted the group and leaned down to press a kiss to Fatous cheek.

_How come I still freak out when she does this?_

Fatou cleared her throat and smiled swiftly at Kieu My before staring into the distance trying to get rid of the blush on her cheeks.

“Kieu My, Yara just told us that you interrupted their emotional support meeting to make out with Fatou”, Mailin grinned.

“Y-yeah...Im sorry Yara. That was probably the alcohol.”, Kieu My stuttered.

“Yeah sure, the alcohol”, Yara smiled.

“Uhm...well...anyways. We need to leave now. Physics.”, Fatou saved Kieu My from the situation and took her hand.

In the last week she learned about what was usual for them and started initiating them too to make it more realistic...and because she really liked holding Kieu Mys hand....

“Thanks”, Kieu My whispered as soon as they were far away enough for the others to not understand them anymore.

“Sure.”, Fatou gave her a little smile.

“Are you okay?”, Kieu My asked,a worried look on her face.

“Im good”, Fatou confirmed and pulled the other girl into the classroom.

She sat down on her chair, Kieu My sitting down next to her.

Ever since they started ‘dating‘ Kieu My had been making sure to always sit next to Fatou (if that was possible).

“Did you do the homework ?”

Fatou nodded.

A proud smile was plastered on Kieu Mys face and she patted her knee under the table as if she was trying to say: Good job

But instead of lifting her hand and putting on the table, Kieu My rested it on Fatous knee.

Fatou felt her throat getting dry. Kieu Mys finger felt like fire on her leg, her entire body tingled.

_We never did that before..._

Fatou decided to try to ignore it.

_She will eventually take it off_ , she thought.

The hand was still there when the teacher arrived.

It was still there when they talked about the homework.

It was there when they did tasks on a worksheet.

“Okay, we still got some more time. I would like to ask you guys a question to prepare the next topic: what do you know about tension?”, the teacher asked when the lesson came to an end.

Kieu Mys hand twitched a little at that.

Fatous heart made a huge jump and she stared at the board desperately trying to get her mind to focus on something different than Kieu Mys hand on her leg.

In the corner of her eye she saw Kieu My raising her hand.

“Yes, Kieu My.”, the teacher said.

“All physical objects that are in contact can exert forces on each other.”, she started.

Suddenly her hand slid up Fatous leg. Fatous eyes widened in panic but she tried to not show it too much since all eyes were on Kieu My talking right now.

“We give these contact forces different names based on the types of objects in contact.”

The taller girls hand was almost at her upper thigh now and Fatou felt her breathing quicken.

She didnt even have the opportunity to wonder why Kieu My was doing what she was doing, she was way too busy with trying to manage the situation appropriately.

“If one of the objects exerting the force happens to be a rope, string, chain, or cable we call the force tension.”

Kieu Mys hand stopped on Fatous upper thigh.

“It's important to note here that tension is a pulling force since ropes simply can't push effectively. Trying to push with a rope causes the rope to go slack and lose the tension that allowed it to pull in the first place. This might sound obvious, but when it comes time to draw the forces acting on an object, people often draw the force of tension going in the wrong direction so remember that tension can only pull on an object.”

The taller girl gave Fatous thigh one last squeeze before lifting up her hand and placing it on the table.

Fatou let out a shaky breath and looked around. Nobody seemed to have noticed.

She slowly sunk into her seat and saw Kieu Mys content face expression in the corner of her eye.

Friday 23:11

“24/7 bin ich high von deiner Liebe”, Fatou sang quietly while scribbling something in her exercise book.

She was originally planning on doing homework but got distracted by Kieu Mys hoodie that was still lying in her bed from Saturday and she thought about yesterdays events.

She remembered Kieu My singing the song to her, cooking with her, cuddling into her, laying on the roof with her, in her room with her, in the restaurant...

_Wait....am I in love?_

Fatou chewed on her lip and took a deep breath.

She wondered what Kieu My was doing right now. She probably watched a TV show or facetimed with Zoe or did her nails or did homework....

Should she call her? No, that would be weird.

_No pressure, no pressure_

Fatou groaned, got up and bellyflopped on her bed.

_Great, now it smells like her too. I’m laying on the pillow she slept on._

Fatou was interrupted by her phone ringing.

**Ismail is calling**

_What_?

Fatou quickly accepted the call.

“Hello?”

“Fatou?”

“Yes?”

“Can you-*krrrt* here?”

“What? Ismail, I barely understand you.”

“Fatou, it’s -*krtttt* Q is cry-*krrt* can you come here I dont *krrrt*”

“Wait, what is with Kieu My?”

“Just come here, please”

“Whats the address”, Fatou asked without hesitation.

Seconds later she received it from Ismail via text.

“Please come here right now.”

“I will..just stay there!”, Fatou exclaimed before ending the call, slipping into her crocs and leaving the house.

Fatou was sure that she had never sprinted as fast as she was right now.

The location wasnt far but she still didn’t know what was happening.

Remembering that Kieu My may be in danger , Fatou ran even faster, rounding the corner and almost bumping into a stranger.

When she arrived, she was greeted by a pale scared Ismail waving her over.

“What happened ?”, Fatou asked once she was close to them.

“I dont know, everything was fine and then we smoked a little weed and suddenly she said she couldnt breathe and she broke down and cried and fuck I didnt know what to do. She kept saying your name so I thought I would call you.”

“Where is she?”

Ismail pointed at a person sitting on a bench, wrapped in a jacket and a hoodie draped over her.

Fatou made her way to Kieu My , carefully observing her.

“Kieu My?”, she asked softly.

Kieu My didnt even look up.

It was like she didnt even notice Fatou standing there.

Fatou and Ismail exchanged a worried look.

“Hey, whats up?”, Fatou asked and crouched down in front of Kieu My.

This time the other girl looked her in the eyes.

“I cant breathe.”, she said calmly, tears forming in her eyes.

“Does she have asthma ?”

“no”

“Kieu My, I want you to lay on your back okay?”

“No.”

“What?”

Kieu Mys lip started quivering.

“No.”, she repeated. Before Fatou could even answer she added:”I am tired of this”.

She stood up and started pacing around.

“I am tired of feeling this way all the time. I have lived in constant fear my entire life. Fuck, nothing changed after all...he was right after all”, she stated. Fatou looked at her with wide eyes.

“Why?”, Kieu My whispered, a tear rolling down her cheek.

Fatou took a step closer trying to comfort the other girl but Kieu My took a step back and stared at the sky.

“WHY?”, she screamed, tears streaming down her face. Ismail jumped in fear. Fatou felt her own eyes watering as she walked over and pulled Kieu My into a tight embrace.

“Why?”, the other girl sobbed and tried to escape Fatous tight embrace but she wouldn’t let her.

“Its okay”, Fatou mumbled into Kieu Mys hair.

“Its gonna be okay.”

_**I don't wanna seem foolish** _

_**When I'm jumping into this** _

_**You're all that I see** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo this got a little dark...I just wanted to focus on the „dark phase“ Kieu My mentioned in the s6 morning clip and include it into the story...  
> Im writing a really important exam tomorrow so wish me luck :/  
> I wish you guys a day/night full of happiness !  
> Stay safe


	4. Your Person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very Kieutou based chapter with some Josh, Nora and Ismail content. Once again, I’ll advise you to read until the end of the chapter :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay. I have tons of exams these days. Once they are over I will try to update more frequently...  
> But for now: enjoy this chapter
> 
> TW: Constantin is there

Samstag 10:21

The weak morning sunlight was the only thing lighting up Fatous bedroom.

Lazy sunbeams shined right into Fatous face, tickling her nose and causing her to scrunch it. She was laying in fetus position, her back facing Kieu My.

She didnt know if the other girl was awake but didn't dare say anything.

She remembered the girl breaking down in her arms the night before, sobbing into her chest. She remembered Ismails concerned face and them offering to take Kieu My him with them. She remembered Kieu My insisting on staying over at Fatous. She remembered taking her home, giving her her clothes to sleep on and Kieu My falling into her arms and falling asleep almost immediately.

She also remembered being home the entire night worrying and even crying a little herself because she simply couldn’t stand seeing the girl who mattered to her so much so sad.

She had woken up around 9 to a sleeping Kieu My and had went into the kitchen to drink something and was met with her mother, to who she had to find an excuse for the Doc Martens in their living room. Luckily she had gotten creative and her mother had believed her.

When she returned to her room a few minutes later Kieu My was still asleep and she laid down with her phone, checking her instagram and answering Ismail's concerned messages.

Her phone had died from low battery about 20 minutes ago but the charger was on the nightstand next to Kieu My and for some reason Fatou was scared to talk to her. Because they definitely needed to talk.

The silence was interrupted by one of Fatous alarm clocks going off.

Fatou mentally kicked herself for forgetting to shut it off and crawled forward to turn it off.

If Kieu My wasn’t awake already she definitely was now.

Fatou looked over to the other girl, but didnt see anything but her back. So she simply leaned back into bed and stared at the ceiling.

_Do I talk now?Or hug her...? No, thats weird. Or is it? Do I leave her alone and don’t bother her?_

“Hi.”

Fatou quickly turned her head at the unexpected greeting and was surprised to see that the other girl had already turned around and was facing her.

Fatou bit her lip at the sudden closeness and avoided her gaze.

“Hey”, she answered.

“So...thank you for letting me stay over again...”, Kieu My said with a small voice.

Fatou nodded, feeling the other girls gaze on her.

_Why didnt I say anything ?_

“Uhm...well...uhhh...Im....no. Um Im gonna go get my stuff and leave, I have tons of homework to do anyways so...”, Kieu My stuttered as she got up .

_No, do not let her go like this. She is obviously going through something._

“Kieu My?”

The other girl turned around.

Fatou patted next to her, signing Kieu My to sit down.

Kieu My seemed to hesitate for a moment but then slowly walked over and sat down.

“So...”, Fatou mumbled and looked at her.

Kieu My pressed her lips together.

“A-are you okay?I mean thats kind of a dumb question, obviously you are not but I dont know if it’s appropriate to ask you uhm...so no pressure...like no pressure at all do whatever is best for you and makes you most comfortable but...if you wanna talk you know...maybe you wanna tell me what’s going on? Or not...thats fine as well.”

Kieu My stared at her, tears forming in her eyes and as soon as the taller girl noticed them she wiped her eyes.

“Uhm...sorry..its just..no one has asked me this in a very long time”, she admitted.

“Why?”

“I don't know. I guess everyone just assumes that I am. Or expects me to be...”

Fatou gave her a nod, encouraging her to go on.

“I feel so much pressure from everyone... its like...I’m everywhere and I’m still nowhere...like everyone knows me but also no one really knows me...i feel like everyone oversees me. I’m a good person to party and hang out with apparently because everybody wants to do that with me. But as soon as there is something going on in my life that is about something other than partying, tv shows or hook ups everyone is suddenly too busy to care. I don't even know if it’s my place to demand something like that but I just feel very alone with my thoughts sometimes.”

Fatou swallowed. Her heart broke for the other girl. She turned around and took Kieu Mys hand. The other girl dint flinch, nor did she pull away.

“Kieu My, I am sorry that your...people leave you alone with you problems. And it’s definitely okay to expect them to listen and be there for you. Thats what friendship is about...or any kind of relationship really. Being there for each other, trying everything to make each other as happy as possible, taking each other with all flaws and problems. So dont blame yourself for feeling alone when you have every right to.”

Kieu My looked at Fatou for a second, studying her face and not even bothering to wipe away the tears that now slowly roll down her cheek.

Fatou fought the urge to wipe them away but decided for a comforting smile instead.

Kieu My sighed and fell back on her back, not letting go of Fatous hand and therefore pulling her with her.

“When I was eight I went for a swim with my grandparents in Vietnam. I went in alone because they were just too old to properly swim in a water like that but they were watching me. So I felt safe. And...I swam out pretty far, I didnt hear my grandma yelling that I should return. I didn’t realize how far out I was until I felt the strong water flow.”

Kieu My interrupted her monologue, obviously struggling with that topic.

Fatou gave her hand a squeeze.

Kieu My let out a shaky breath.

“Sorry.”

“Its fine”

“Well...the water flow was heavy and I was just eight and...I got pushed down by the water an panicked and I heard screaming and shouting from the riverside and I seriously thought I was not gonna make it out of that water...Luckily, a water rescue boat was nearby since it was a pretty big and popular river. I didn't have any serious injuries but I was terrified and scared of water ever since then....and...I have been having nightmares about it ever since...”

“Like the one you had at my place last week?”, Fatou interposed.

Kieu My nodded.

“I also sometimes have panic attacks...not that often luckily but its still...pretty scary. But uhm...I never went to therapy even though I probably should have been but...my parents don't really know about any of this. I mean they do know about the incident in Vietnam but they don't know about me still struggling with it. I just don't want to stress them or make them suffer in any way.”

“Well, I'm pretty sure your parents notice and always noticed that you were suffering. They know you, you are their child. Don't you think it would maybe stress them less if they knew what was going on and could help you?”

“I never thought about it that way.”

Fatou didnt know what to say to that so she simply smiled and looked at Kieu My.

Kieu My returned the gaze and let her eyes drop to Fatou lips for a second before looking her back in the eyes.

“I was also in a toxic relationship but Im not ready to talk about it yet.”, Kieu My blurted out.

“Thats fine. If you ever want to talk about it...”, Fatou said softly.

Kieu My flashed the most relieved smile ever and let her gaze wander around Fatous room.

“You have a PlayStation ?”, she asked excitedly when she saw a controller on Fatous table.

Fatou nodded. “Yep. Thanks to Ilai. He gifted me this one when he moved out.”, Fatou grinned, “wanna play?”.

“Yes I do. And Im gonna beat your ass, Fatou Jallow.”

“In what game?”

“Any game”

“Thats a big promise”

“Its just reality, honey”

“We will see”

“Yes we will”

“Fatou?”

“Yes?”

“Thank you.”

Sonntag 12:15

“Okay. Yes. Yeah baby I know...I love you too. Yup, bye”

Fatou scratched her head and waited for Josh to finish the phone call with his girlfriend.

“Sorry, she just wanted to know what I wanted for dinner.”, Josh apologized.

“Dude, Im so jealous. I wish I had someone to cook for me.”, Fatou groaned.

“Aw, is Kieu My not a good cook?”

“Why Kieu M...OH um..yeah n-no shes awful”, Fatou chuckled nervously.

_Fuck, you almost exposed your plan to Josh, think Fatou!_

Josh furrowed his brows but luckily didn't ask any further questions.

“So, you ready to go?”, he asked excitedly and picked up his board.

Fatou smiled and nodded.

He had reached out to Fatou Saturday evening, asking her if she could teach him some skating because he recently found his father’s old board in his attic. Obviously Fatou said yes. She really liked Josh and why would she ever miss an opportunity to skate?

They arrived at the skatepark Fatou suggested after a 10 minute walk full of light smalltalk and laughter. It felt good to just forget everything and have fun with friends. Away from school, away from homework, away from love.

“So, did you ever skate before ?”, Fatou asked and sat down on an obstacle.

“I used to skate at my grandmothers house so I can definitely ride it normally and down some little ramps but i dont know any tricks”, Josh confessed.

“Alright, well the first trick to learn would technically be the Ollie but there are less complicated and cool looking other tricks you can learn first. The Ollie usually takes long time to learn but once you get the motion you can do it every time. It took me about 2 months to land my first real Ollie.”, Fatou said.

Josh nodded and bit his lip in concentration.

“Um...with what do you start then?”

“Hmmm well the easiest trick ever is like kind of a body spin. You ride slowly, then jump up just a little and turn your body 180 degrees so you are facing the other side”, Fatou explained.

“Still sounds scary”. Josh let out a nervous laugh.

“Nah man, its pretty easy. Just try it.”

Josh nodded and slightly nudged his board. He started rolling, bent his knees, jumped up and.....

Landed on the ground, the skateboard rolling away.

Josh groaned.

“You really have to commit to the trick. You gotta be 100% confident.”, Fatou noted.

“Okay....100 percent...commitment”, Josh mumbled and walked back to his starting point.

Fatou felt a buzz in her pocket.

**1 new message from Kieu My**

Fatou felt her heart do a happy jump. They barely ever texted, mostly just talked in school or short phone calls to meet up for studying. Curiously, she opened the message.

_Kieu My: Hey, I hope I am not bothering you right now. I just wanted to thank you again for listening to me and letting me beat you in FIFA (i know ur crazy good at that game, you totally pretended to be bad)_

Fatou felt serotonin rise in her and she couldn't help but smile. She didn't expect Kieu My to notice her faking being bad at the game.

_Fatou: Hi, hahahah you got me. Maybe here YOU need study help ;) But for real, you were not so bad at it either...also dw about Saturday im always here_

_Kieu My: <3_

Fatous cheeks hurt from her wide smile and she bit her lip.

_Im such a cliche....freaking out about my crush sending me a heart....BUT OMG A HEART_

“Fatou!”

She looked up and was met with an excited looking Josh.

“I did it!”, he exclaimed.

Fatou clapped enthusiastically and Josh bowed , giggles filling the empty skatepark.

Fatous phone buzzed again.

_Kieu My: By the way, I am not gonna be in school tomorrow._

_Fatou: Why?_

_Kieu My: Stuff related to the restaurant. Anyways, since I wont be there tomorrow for our promised study date how about you pick me up at practice on Tuesday and we study after that?_

_Fatou: Sure. Good luck for tomorrow._

_Kieu My: Thank you_

Fatou sighed. She was really looking forward to see Kieu My again tomorrow but she assumed that the stuff the other girl had to do was important so she shrugged it off and focused on Josh again.

“Congratulations, now we go for the shuv its “

Dienstag 15:17

Throw that, twerk it

(I want a slim, fine woman with some twerk with her)

Shake that, bounce that

(I want a slim, fine woman with some twerk with her)

Ay, ay, ay, ay, ay, ay, ay, ay, ay

(I want a slim, fine woman with some twerk with her)

(Action!)

“Twerk” by City Girls was blasting through the gym. Fatou had heard it from miles away and already had a small grin on her lips when she pushed the front door open.

She heard a too familiar voice shouting orders and instantly felt butterflies rising in her stomach.

She hadn’t seen the girl since Saturday and was more than excited.

She clenched her jacket to her chest and hurried down the stairs that led to the actual gym.

She glanced through the window on the door leading to the gym and saw a few girls backs but couldnt see Kieu My.

Not wanting to disturb the practice, she gently pushed the door open and made sure she was not running into some choreo before she quickly entered and made her way to the benches on the side. She wasn’t the only one there. There was the basketball team that was in the gym after the dancers and purposely arrived early every time to watch them. There also was Kira, a girl Yara had met a few weeks ago and which was now her (not official but everyone knew anyways, including them) girlfriend.

Fatou sat down putting a little space between her and the basketball team, not wanting to hear them talk about the girls.

Her eyes immediately searched Kieu My.

The taller girl was standing in the front , her back facing Fatou, therefore her not noticing her fake girlfriends presence yet.

She was wearing black leggings that shaped her legs perfectly and a slightly oversized tie dye t-shirt.

“Okay girls, from the top”, Kieu My spoke up and gestured a girl standing nearby to start the music.

As soon as the song started again, Kieu My turned around, getting into formation.

Her gaze met Fatous and she stopped for a moment, letting their eyes lock and forgetting everything around them.

But when the singing started, a jolt went through Kieu Mys body and she snapped out of her state.

Kieu My dancing seemed like a dream. The girl was completely in trance, in the moment, in sync with the music. Fatou didn't think she had ever seen something so beautiful in her life. She couldnt take her eyes of the girl. And not in a sexual way, not at all. Fatou felt drawn to her, like a gravitational force. Kieu My was spinning, jumping and walking , a concentrated expression on her face.

Everything around Fatou went blurry, she could only see Kieu My. It was like they were alone in the gym, like Kieu My was dancing for herself and Fatou got lucky enough to be able to witness it.

_She is literally dancing to Cardi B, Fatou_

She heard a few boys whispering about the girls moves and leaned back, sighing and looking at Kira who looked back and gave her an eye roll that said: men

Fatou grinned and turned her attention towards the dancers again.

The song went out and Kieu My high fived the other girls. She was panting, obviously exhausted but still looked satisfied with their performance.

Sensing that the practice was now over, Fatou stood up and awkwardly pushed her hands into her pockets. After congratulating every single teammate , Kieu My walked over to Fatou and seemed to struggle with holding in a smile.

“You are early”, Kieu My greeted the smaller girl.

“You are beautiful “. Fatou sighed back.

Kieu Mys eyebrows rose in surprise.

_WAIT FU-_

“THE DANCE. The dance was beautiful.”, Fatou stuttered.

Kieu My nodded slowly, holding the eye contact before flashing Fatou a short smile and leaning forward to press a kiss to her cheek.

Fatou heard the basketball team murmur behind her back but she couldn't care less. The spot on her cheek where Kieu Mys lips had previously been, felt hot, almost burning.

“I am gonna change and then we can go to mine okay?”, Kieu My asked.

Fatou simply nodded and watched the other girl jog away, grabbing her stuff and disappearing in the locker room.

Fatou turned around, seeing the entire basketball team staring at her.

“Practice your shooting skills so you finally win a game instead of staring at a couple.”,Kira yelled from the other side of the hall, arm in arm with Yara.

The boys immediately ducked their heads and walked on the court.

“Thank you”, Fatou mouthed.

Kira and Yara both gave her a smile and nodded.

Suddenly her phone beeped.

**1 new Message from Ava**

_Ava: Chibiiiiii!!!! I miss you :( we havent really spoken that much the last weeks. I know ur busy and all but I still miss you.... SOOOO there is a party at the flat on Friday, I hope you can come. Im sure Zoe already asked Kieu My but if she didnt, you are obviously allowed to bring your GiRlFriEnD to any of my parties._

_Fatou: Friday sounds great. I will ask Kieu My. I miss you too. Btw, I have a new idea for 2nd verse and maybe even the hook ;)_

_Ava: *0*_

“You ready to go?”, a voice sounded behind her. Fatou jumped a little and turned around, meeting Kieu Mys brown eyes.

“Yes.”, she simply said and pushed her phone into her jacket.

Twenty minutes of walking later they arrived at Kieu Mys house.

“Home sweet home”, Kieu My mumbled and turned the key, opening the door. Kieu Mys apartment wasn’t too big or fancy, but it was very cozy and comfortable. There were pictures everywhere, showing Kieu Mys childhood and making the rooms happier and more colorful. Fatou looked around in awe.

“Im gonna go take a shower really quick, okay? And when Im done, we study.”.

Fatou nodded and watched Kieu My leave. She heard the shower water run a few minutes later and made her way through the entire apartment, studying every single corner.

She really liked it but her favorite part of it was Kieu Mys room. It looked simple but was still so unique. There were astronomy posters all cover the walls, a few stuffed animals on her bed and a bunch of Polaroidpictures glued on her closet.

Fatou looked at them and smiled. It was mostly the instas, Zoe and Ismail in particular. Some pictures were without people and there was one picture that showed Kieu My with the man Fatou saw in the restaurant.

_Is that her dad?_

Fatou slowly traced her finger over the photo, accidentally pushing it off the closet.

“Fuck”

She kneeled down to pick it up again but she spotted another Polaroid , torn in half, laying under the closet. Without thinking she reached for it and took a closer look at it.

There was Kieu My smiling, a half hearted smile but still a smile. Next to her was a boy Fatou had never seen before. Fatou frowned.

_Is that her ex? Must have been a tough breakup._

“Fatou?”, Kieu My suddenly yelled from the bathroom. Fatou almost dropped the picture again in shock but pressed it against the closet.

“Hm?”

“Can you get me my brush please? Its on my table.”

Fatou looked around. It wasn't hard to find the bright pink brush.

She made her way to the bathroom and hesitantly knocked.

“Come in”

Fatous heartbeat sped up.

_Is she dressed already ?_

“Sure?”, she asked.

“Yes, Fatou come on!”, Kieu My chuckled.

Fatou took a sharp breath before turning the doorknob and glancing inside.

She was met with the smell of shampoo, a dwell of hot air and Kieu My dressed in a towel.

_Wait...just a towel?_

Fatou gulped and cleared her throat to make notice of her presence.

Kieu My turned around and held her hand out.

Fatou basically slammed the brush into Kieu Mys hands, accidentally touching her hand.

As she was about to pull away Kieu Mys fingers closed around her ring finger and her thumb began tracing circles on Fatous thumb. Fatou was still trying to hold onto the brush with her remaining fingers in an akward position but looked up and stared right into Kieu Mys eyes.

She didn't dare to move as the other girl made a step towards her and leaned into her ear.

“Thank you”, she whispered, breath tickling Fatou neck and making her shiver.

“No problem”, Fatou whispered back.

Kieu My smiled satisfied and let go of Fatous finger.

“Now hush, get your math book out, we are learning shit today!”

Mittwoch 21:28

“For example, if one is familiar with derivatives, the function 1/(x + 1) can be easily recognized as the derivative of loge(x + 1). The antiderivative of (x2 + x + 1)/(x + 1) cannot be so easily recognized, but if written as x(x + 1)/(x + 1) + 1/(x + 1) = x + 1/(x + 1), it then can be recognized as the derivative of x2/2 + loge(x + 1).”

Fatou furrowed her brows in confusion and a little bit of panic.

She had clicked on a YouTube video from one of her favorite learning YouTubers to prepare for the upcoming new math topic and it turned out to have been a big mistake.

She didn’t understand a single word. Stressed she paused the video and reached for her cigarettes. She could really use one right now.

_Empty, fuck._

Fatou fell back on her back and closed her eyes, trying to relax.

But her mind was too occupied with maths, with friends, with Kieu My...

She let out a frustrated groan and rolled on her stomach, reaching for her phone.

**@q.meee just posted a new picture**

Fatou didnt hesitate to click on the notification and excitedly waited for the picture to load.

“Woah.”, she whispered.

Words couldn’t describe how beautiful that picture was to her. It showed her pretend girlfriend in a simple hoodie with nothing but eyeliner and lipgloss on her face with the caption “feeling cozy”.

_do I comment ? Is that what couples do on instagram?_

Fatous Ex girlfriend didnt have social media , so she never had to worry about that.

Fatou decided for a heart emoji and commented it.

Hopefully I did the right thing.

She yawned and threw her phone on her bed, crawling back to her laptop and clicking play on the video. But also after playing the video a hundred times she still didnt get anything so she picked up her phone again and texted Kieu My.

_Fatou: Hey. What do you know about integral calculations ?_

_Kieu My: Uhm...I don't know..why do you ask?_

_Fatou: I wanted to prepare myself for math class so I watched a video about our new topic in math class next semester._

Fatou stared at the chat. Two blue ticks were looking right back at her.

She buried her head between her knees and tried not to tear up from the overwhelming things she was feeling.

Suddenly she heard her phone buzz uncontrollably.

**Face Time Call Incoming from Kieu My**

Fatou stared at her screen, slightly panicking but still accepting the request.

“Hey you.”, Kieu My greeted Fatou.

She was wearing the same hoodie she was wearing on the instagram picture, just without the make up. Fatou could have melted at the sight of her.

“Hi.”, Fatou answered and waved awkwardly.

“Just to set this straight...you want me to explain a topic to you that we didn't even begin in class with?”

Fatou shrugged and got red. “Of course not. I was just desperate thats all”.

Kieu My laughed.

“I mean...I can try to explain it to you if you want to but...no guarantees.”

“Yes, no guarantees when it comes to me and math.”, Fatou joked.

“Shut up and learn from the master”

“Master Shifu?”

“Not that cool”

“True, Shifu is the coolest guy ever”, Fatou mumbled.

Freitag 19:11

“FYNN, FYNN, FYNN”, everyone cheered as the boy gulped down the rest of his Jim Beam Coke in record time and threw it on the ground, making Constantin go crazy.

He lifted him on his shoulders and jumped so Fynn’s head was close to the ceiling. Fynn didn't notice tho. He was way to drunk.

Zoe rolled her eyes at her idiotic boyfriend and friend but a small smile tugged at the corners of her lips. Mailin was in a heated discussion with Ava and Mark. The trio had separated themselves from the mass in the living room to share their opinions on climate change.

Kieu My was dancing with Yara and Nora and Josh had disappeared into the bathroom together a few minutes ago.

Fatou was seated on the big couch in the living room smiling at the sight of hers and Kieu Mys friends being drunk idiots. Ismail was sitting next to her, a shot in their hand and a serious face expression on their face.

“Are you okay?”, Fatou asked, leaning into Ismails ear so they could understand what she was saying over the music.

Ismail shrugged and fell back against the couch.

“It just sucks”

“What does?”

Ismail looked at her, then looked over to Constantin almost trashing his bourbon glass and breaking out in hysterical laughter at it.

“You like him, don't you?”, Fatou asked with a soft voice.

Ismail didn't answer. They simply downed their shot and stared into the distance.

“I suppose Constantin is straight and therefore not romantically interested in you and thats why you are in such a bad mood.”, Fatou said.

“We kissed. Once”

Fatou nodded, looking at Ismail worriedly.

“It was a few weeks ago. He was drunk. I was letting him sleep over. We ended up watching a movie in my bed and he randomly asked me if I wanted to kiss him. I didnt know what to say but it didn't matter what I would have said or done because he just kissed me and gave me no time to think of my answer anymore”

“And then...? Did you guys talk about it?”

Ismail shook their head.

“No, we just went on like nothing happened. Sometimes I wonder if he even remembers it. It feels like it was all just a big dream, but I know it was not. Ugh, I don’t know”

Fatou grabbed their hands.

“I am very sorry Ismail. Love is a fucking asshole”

Ismail chuckled a little.

“Hell yeah, fuck love”

The pair talked for a few minutes but was interrupted by Ava pulling Fatou with her to properly introduce her to Mark...who was now her official boyfriend.

Fatou introduced herself to Mark, sensing nervousness in his behavior and smiling at it. After a few table tennis matches she told Ava she’d approve of him.

After some time in the center of dancing bodies and alcohol Fatou found herself in the hallway, alone. She enjoyed the rather calm and silent situation to kind of cool off and recharge her social battery. She took a hit of a cigarette Ismail had gifted her earlier and let her body relax against the wall. 

The peaceful silence was interrupted by stumbling and a quiet “fuck”. Fatou turned her head and saw Nora coming up to her.

“Sorry am I disturbing you?”, Nora whispered.

Fatou shook her head and sat down on the floor, patting text to herself.

Nora smiled and sat down next to Fatou.

“Josh is really a good guy.”, Fatou blurted out.

Nora gave her a surprised look but then smiled dreamily and stared at her boyfriend dancing goofily , trying to make Yara giggle.

“He is a blessing. I seriously don’t know what I would do without him.”, Nora admitted andwiped away a small tear. 

Fatou smiled.

“Its just like...no matter how crappy my day was when he's around it automatically gets better. He’s my rock, he keeps me sane. God, I sound so cheesy right now...and I’m getting emotional too...”

Fatou let out a small “awww” and pulled Nora into a side hug.

“well, I certainly don't have to tell you what it is like to be with your...well your person”, Nora winked.

“Huh?”

“Kieu My, dummy. The way she looks at you. The way you look back.”.

_The way she looks at me?_

As if she knew the girls were talking about her, Kieu My suddenly appeared. She didn't seem to be drunk this time.

“Come on, dance with me.”, she demanded and held her hand out.

After shooting Nora a questioning glare and getting her approval she grabbed Kieu Mys hand and followed her into the living room. Some German rap song was playing and everyone was rather jumping around than dancing. So Fatou decided to join them.

After three songs of just bouncing and jumping around Fatou was exhausted and left the ‘dance floor’ in need of some fresh air.

Fatou opened the door leading to the balcony and leaned against the rail. Berlin looked like it was asleep. A few lights were burning but all in all the city looked like a giant dark ball of nothingness.

Fatou heard the door being opened but didn't turn around. She was too fascinated by the sight in front of her.

She heard a lighter going off and smelled fresh smoke.

“Berlin looks sad.”, Kieu My stated as she leaned against the rail next to Fatou.

Fatou still didn't take her eyes from the city and simply said:”its beautiful tho. That makes it a good city”

Kieu My shot her a confused glare.

“how do you mean that?”, she asked.

“Well, only when Berlin is sad sometimes you can really appreciate it shining”

Fatou turned her head lightly only to see that Kieu My was already staring at her.

Fatou heard the familiar melody of “Take me to church” playing from the living room.

They held the gaze for a few seconds. Then Kieu My turned her body completely sideways so she was facing Fatou who did the same.

This time Fatou took a step forward.

There were only a few inches separating them. Fatou smelled Kieu Mys perfume mixed with her own typical Kieu My smell and cigarettes. Kieu Mys gaze dropped down to Fatous lips and her tongue flicked over her own.

Fatou slowly rested her hands against the other girls sides, looking her in the eyes and silently asking for consent.

A raspy “Fatou” was all Kieu My could get out before ducking her head and gently pressing her lips against Fatous.

Unlike the one at the skatepark, this kiss felt delicate and careful, almost shy.

Kieu Mys hands found Fatous cheeks , their lips were moving in sync. Fatou hands went further back until her arms were wrapped around her waist, pressing their bodies together.

Suddenly Fatou felt a drop on her head. Then another one on her nose and another one on her hands.

She felt Kieu My smile into the kiss as the rain started falling down on them, soaking their clothes.

They pulled away laughing .

Kieu My tilted her head back and tried to catch raindrops with her tongue between giggles, her hands now around Fatous neck.

Fatou looked at her in awe and as soon as Kieu My looked back down again she went it for another kiss.

  
(And everyone else  
They don't matter now  
You're the one I can't lose)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listened to take me to church while writing the last scene hahah so i just HAD to include it somehow. Also thanks for all of your nice Feedback I read all of it and it makes my day <3  
> Stay safe, see you guys in the next chapter


	5. Trying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obviously a lot of Kieutou, Ava and some of Fatous problems with numbers...
> 
> TW: Constantin is mentioned   
> TW: sexual harassment assumption in the end   
> TW: (for the gleeks) mention of mr shue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, this chapter is full of kisses thats all I can say...  
> I hope you guys enjoy this :)

Samstag 13:45

„Lieb mich, Versteh mich, ich seh dich. Dein Blick ist ewig.....gesavedfür mich vergiss ihn nicht.”, Fatou murmured quietly, going over the lyrics of her and Avas song.

They had finally finished the hook after working on it the entire morning. Ava had come over at 10 and they had breakfast together. She had talked about Marc and his family but Fatou hadn’t listened. Her mind had been at the previous night and at what had happened with Kieu My.

( _flashback)_

_They pulled away in the need of oxygen, panting, completely drenched._

_“Well...”, Kieu My said in a small voice, smiling brightly at Fatou._

_Fatou had the other girl’s hand in hers and smiled back, pure serotonin spreading in her body. “Well...”, Fatou whispered back._

_The other girl chuckled and bit her lip. Fatou shyly ducked her head and pecked the other girls lips, not wanting to say goodbye to Kieu Mys kisses yet._

_Kieu My giggled and put back a piece of hair that was in Fatous face._

_Just as they were leaning in for another kiss, Constantin barged on the balcony and stumbled across it, not even recognizing the girls before breaking down on his knees and throwing up. Kieu My instantly rushed to his side and Fatou called for the others._

_Ismail volunteered to take Constantin home and the others left as well. Constantin looked really wasted and nobody was in the mood to party anymore._

“Soooo Chibi, here you go”, Ava said, balancing two cups of tea in her hands and placing one of them in front of Fatou.

Fatou gave her a thankful smile and took a sip.

“So, why are you so fidgety and energetic today?”, Ava asked curiosly and blew on her tea to make it less hot.

Fatou looked up in confusion.

“Huh?”

Ava raised her eyebrows and smiled.

“Don't even try to hide it from me Fatou Jallow, I know you”

Fatou bit her lip and looked at the ceiling.

“We um..we kissed yesterday”, she admitted.

“Who kissed you?”, Ava furrowed her brows.

Fatou looked at her dumbfounded.

“Uh...Kieu My.”

Avas mouth fell open.

“No way. What?”, she got out.

Fatou nodded, feeling her cheeks redden.

“Holy shit, Chibi. I told you she wasn't straight, I knew it!”

Fatou rolled her eyes.

“We don't know if she is queer.”, she mumbled.

“Are you kidding me? Who initiated the kiss?”

“I stepped close to her...but she kissed me.”

“See?”

“Maybe she wants to experiment or does it just for fun.”

“That would be fucked up”

Fatou shrugged.

“No, as if she would do that...I don’t know her that well but Kieu My may be a little...erratic when it comes to kissing but I don't think she would use another person for an ‘experiment’.”, Ava said honestly.

Fatou nodded. “No, she wouldn't do that. I just mean that maybe she is in some phase or something ? I just don't want to get my hopes up.”

Ava nodded and gave her a sympathetic pat on the back.

“I really hope that she is serious, Chibi.”

“Thank you.”

“Wanna record the hook now? I think you did enough vocal warm-ups”, Ava asked.

Fatou nodded.

Suddenly her phone lit up.

**1 new Message from Kieu My**

Fatou felt the adrenaline in her rising and looked at Ava.

“From who? Kieu My?”

Fatou nodded and looked back down at her phone, bouncing her leg nervously.

_Kieu My: Hey, you up yet?_

_Fatou: Its literally 1pm....but yes I am :)_

_Kieu My: Well...Ismail for example sleeps until 3 like every day_

_Fatou: i usually sleep long as well but today Ava came over this morning to work on our song._

_Kieu My: You are working on a song? Thats so cool_

_Fatou: :))_

_Kieu My: U free tomorrow ?_

_Fatou: Yes why?_

_Kieu My: Are you into bowling?_

_Fatou: Who isn't into bowling..._

_Kieu My: Alright, its a date then_

_A date?_

_Fatou: its a date._

“Chibi? Are you done texting your lover and can you finally sing the damn song?”, Ava joked.

Fatou grinned and put on the headphones.

Sonntag 18:21

Fatou felt the vibrations of the train hitting the tracks, her head leaning against the window next to her. Headphones were plugged into her ear, Kiwi by Harry Styles playing.

That was Fatous hopeless attempt at getting calm before meeting Kieu My. But who was she kidding ? She had been nervous all day, rummaging through her clothes to find a good outfit and spending at least 2 hours in the bathroom. Ava had been on FaceTime with her the whole time, reassuring her that she didn't have to worry about anything and that Kieu My wouldn’t care about what she wore or what kind of perfume she was wearing.

Fatou heard the her stop being announced through the speaker and took a sharp breath before getting up, almost stumbling over a dog she didn't see and making her way to the door.

The train slowed down and came to a stop.

Fatou exited the train, palms sweaty, and looked at her phone.

She was 8 minutes early and the bowling bar was right next to the station. So she decided to wait there and smoke a cigarette.

She slowly pulled one out of her pocket and placed it between her teeth.

_I’ve been smoking quite a lot these past weeks_

She shrugged the thought off and lit the stick between her teeth.

She took a hit, earning a disapproving look from an old lady next to her.

She felt her phone buzz and unlocked it.

**1 new Message from Ava**

_Ava: Chibi!!! Have fun today and don't forget to use protection ;)_

Fatou rolled her eyes but grinned.

_Fatou: <3🖕🏽_

She put her phone aside and took the cigarette out of her mouth, blowing some smoke out and leaning her head back. She closed her eyes, focusing on the music and bopped her head to the beat.

She felt the low wind tickling her face, smelled the usual train station smell and smiled. Everything felt oddly comfortable at that moment and for the first time that day Fatou relaxed. She allowed her back to collide with a wall and took another drag of her cigarette.

The peaceful moment was interrupted by a finger poking Fatous shoulder. Fatou jumped in shock and accidentally dropped her cigarette.

“Fuck”, she mumbled and looked at the person the finger belonged to.

And for a minute everything stood still.

Fatou believed she had never seen anything this beautiful in her entire life. Kieu My was wearing the cutest outfit ever, her har in two braids, her bangs covering her forehead. She was wearing her everyday makeup, but added a different, stronger lipstick. She looked kind shy, her hands hanging around, looking kinda lost. She seemed to try to suppressa smile, the corners of her lips twitching slightly.

Fatou saw the girls lips move and realized she was talking to her. She quickly took out her headphones and flashed the taller girl an embarrassed smile.

“Sorry, what?”, she asked.

“I said Im sorry for ruining your cig.”, Kieu My said, now full on smiling too.

Fatou chuckled nervously .

“I-it’s fine. It was almost done anyways “

“I didn't know that you smoke.”

“I don't...i mean...not usually. I just smoke when...”

“When what?”

“When Im nervous “, Fatou admitted, blushing wildly.

The pair went silent for a few seconds, looking at each other and smiling.

“Well, I owe you. Next pack is on me”, Kieu My announced.

“I’ll hold you to that”

“Well, do you wanna go inside?”

Fatou nodded enthusiastically and gathered her things before following Kieu My to the bowling center.

Kieu My insisted on paying for the bowling alley but agreed to Fatou paying for the first round of drinks.

The girls each ordered one beer and enter their alley.

“Its been years since I’ve bowled”, Kieu My admitted as she put her stuff on their bank.

Fatou chuckled. “How come you invited me here then?”

“I don't know. I thought it was fun. And I really wanted to come here again”, Kieu My answered.

“Why, do you not like it here? Should we go somewhere else?”, she added worriedly.

Fatou shook her head instantly.

“No, no! But I’m probably gonna beat you in every single round then since I go bowling at least once every week with my family.”, Fatou announced.

“Really? Thats sweet”

“Why? Doesn't your family also have weird traditions ?”

Kieu My shrugged.

“Well, not really. They spend a lot of time at the restaurant...actually almost the entire day, every day.”

Fatou gave her a sympathetic look. “Im sorry about that”

“Its fine. Lets just get to the bowling”

Turned out either Kieu My had lied or she was a real talent in bowling. The girls were pretty much on the same skill level, chasing each other’s scores in every game and jokingly trash talking.

“Okay, next throw decides.”, Kieu My panted and picked up a bowling ball.

“If I do a higher score than you in this one throw, you have to let me pay the dinner.”

Fatou rolled her eyes playfully.

“Fine, what do I get if I win? I need a reward then too.”

“If you win...you get a kiss.”

Fatou gulped and felt her body tingle.

They had a lot of fun that evening but didn't really leave the friend zone yet.

She nodded dumbfounded and watched Kieu My turn around and get ready to throw.

_This girl is playing with my nerves...._

Kieu My frowned in concentration, sticking the tip of her tongue out and slightly leaned back before launching the ball to the target.

It crashed into it and threw over 6 pins.

“Not my best throw, but its a decent score”, Kieu My stated and walked up to Fatou.

“Your turn.”, she whispered.

Fatou felt goosebumps on her skin, smelling the familiar scent of the girl.

She nodded and walked past the tall girl. She picked up a bowling ball and waited for the pins to be rearranged. Then she got ready to throw.

_You got this. You can do better than a 6. You got this_.

With shaky hands she swung back and pushed the ball on the alley. The ball rolled slower than she had anticipated, but fell right in the gutter.

“Shit “.

_You fucked up your chance at a kiss. IDIOT!_

Fatou buried her face in her hands to hide her embarrassment.

She slowly turned around, her eyes meeting a chuckling Kieu My.

“Looks like I AM paying, huh?”

Fatou shook her head in disbelief .

“That was just luck”

“You are a sore loser Fatou Jallow!”

Something about Kieu My saying her full name made butterflies spread in Fatous stomach.

“I am not a sore loser. I just feel like its unfair that you pay everything “

Kieu My stepped closer.

“Hey, you paid the drinks”, she countered.

Fatou chuckled slightly.

“Thats true.”

They were now dangerously close and it took Fatou all of her courage to ask: “How about I get another shot at that kissing game? I could go again and if you win I will-“

She was interrupted by Kieu My whispering:”Fuck the game” and was pulled into a kiss.

Kieu Mys hand was resting against her neck, lips moving against hers in a mix of insecurity and passion. Fatou couldn’t help but smile into the kiss and placed her hands on Kieu Mys sides.

She tilted her head slightly to give the other girl better access to her lips.

Her body felt like it was on fire, heatwaves rushing through it.

She felt like she was fainting from excitement but didn't dare to stop the kiss.

After a few seconds she felt Kieu My slipping in tongue and let out a little yelp in surprise, immediately blushing afterwards.

“Uh..ladies, your drinks...”, Fatou heard a voice and turned her head.

A young man was standing there, cheeks completely red from embarrassment .

He placed the drinks on the table.

“Thanks.”

“We would like to order the food now, too. I’ll go with the cheeseburger “

“Yeah me too.”

“Sweet.”, the waiter mumbled and scribbled down a few notes.

“Anything else?”

“Well... don't I have to pay for the food?”, Kieu My asked.

The waiter gave her a confused look.

“No uhm...your uh...friend paid for it in advance “

Kieu My looked at Fatou.

When the waiter left,she flipped the smaller girl off and fell on the bench.

“Sorry, I couldn’t resist”, Fatou stated.

“We had a deal.”, Kieu My pouted.

“I know but I paid for it long before we did the deal.”

She slowly made her way to Kieu My and crouched in front of her.

“Sorry.”, the whispered and looked at the fake annoyed other girl.

Kieu My rolled her eyes playfully.

“You are unbelievable, Fatou”, she murmured but smiled.

Fatou grinned and leaned into Kieu Mys face.

She gently grabbed her chin and guided their lips together.

Kieu My pulled away after giving Fatou a short peck.

Fatou furrowed her brows.

“What?”

“You get no more kisses. Thats what you get for deceiving me”, Kieu My smiled and got up.

Fatou stared at her, confusion all over her face.

“Okay so...lets start the next game I am so gonna whoop your a-“, Kieu My started but was interrupted by Fatou spinning her around and attacking her face with kisses.

Kieu My squealed and tried to wiggle out of Fatous grip but eventually gave up and connected their lips in a real kiss.

Montag 11:11

“So, I want you to read page 27 again and give me your thoughts on Shen Te’s character development.”, the teacher announced and scribbled it on the board.

“You get...15 minutes for that. Please take notes and get ready to present, Im gonna roll a dice to pick who has to present so it could really be anyone of you. You may start working now.”

Fatou sighed and reluctantly opened “Der gute Mensch von Sezuan”.

“I hope I don't have to present.”, Ava mumbled next to her.

Fatou gave her a soft smile.

German wasn’t Avas best subject, she was always struggling to get a D and the teacher didn't like her much either. He seemed to not like any girls in class...well except Kieu My. She was the best student, just like in almost every other subject in school.

Speaking of Kieu My....

Fatou turned her head and looked at the taller girl, who was reading, brows slightly furrowing in confusion, creating a little wrinkle on her forehead.

Fatou couldn’t help but smile a little.

_She is too cute.._.

“Frau Jallow, maybe you want to start with the task to instead of staring at Frau Vu?”, the teacher called he out.

Fatou immediately ducked her head, blood rushing into her cheeks.

She didn't look up but knew that Kieu My was looking at her.

With shaky fingers she searched for the right page, when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket .

She carefully pulled it out, blocking the view with her pencil case to make sure the teacher didn't see it.

**1 new Message from Kieu My**

Fatou looked at the other girl, but she was writing something down, not seeming to notice Fatous glance.

_Kieu My: You really need to focus in class_.

Fatou grinned and typed in a reply.

_Fatou: I really want to...but there is this big distraction in my class._

As she sent it, she pretended to work on the task but observed Kieu My with the corner of her eye.

The other girl bit her lip, checked the teacher and checked her phone under the table.

Fatou saw her little smile before she wrote something and placed her phone on her thigh, obviously waiting for a reply.

_Kieu My: What would that distraction be? ;)_

Fatou chuckled quietly.

_Oh, she wants to play that game? Okay, lets play._

_Fatou: there is a girl in my class who is like really pretty and she keeps scrunching her nose which is really cute._

_Kieu My: Oh, do you know her?_

_Fatou: Briefly. I think she is a cook._

_She saw Kieu My smile brightly now._

_Kieu My: She says you guys kissed a few times?_

_Fatou: Fuck, right. Totally forgot about that. Yeah, we kissed once in front of the entire school i think. And I remember beating her ass in bowling..._

_Kieu My: Hmm weird, I heard that she actually won way more games than you..._

_Fatou: My word against hers. We will never know I guess._

_Kieu My: I guess...oh she says that you should come to the bathroom_.

Fatou furrowed her brows in confusion.

_Fatou: What?_

_Fatou: Now?_

She looked at Kieu My, who pushed her phone into her back pocket and raised her hand, gaze still on her paper.

“Yes?”, the teacher said.

“Can I use the toilet?”, Kieu My asked sweetly.

“Of course.”, the teacher answered.

Kieu My got up, still not giving Fatou any attention, and left the class.

Fatou looked at the door, dumbfounded.

_Fuck_

She scratched her head in stress and then hesitantly raised her hand as well.

“Yes, Fatou?”

“I need to go to the restroom too.”

The teacher sighed.

“Sure, just wait until Kieu My is back.”

_What? No. What do I do now?_

“No.”, she spoke up.

“What ?”

_What now?_

“I um...I have a..a bladder infection !”

Ava shot her a confused but amused glare.

“Excuse me, what?”

“Yes, um...it hurts really bad and I need to go...Now!”, Fatou rambled. The entire class looked at her.

“Um...then you may go.”

“Thanks”

Fatou almost jumped out of her chair and speak walked out the door.

“Oh my god.”, she mumbled when she closed it behind her.

She felt her phone buzz.

**1 new Message from Ava**

_Ava: lmao_

Fatou rolled her eyes and made her way to the restroom.

She pushed the door open and saw Kieu My leaning against the wall.

“Well, you took your sweet time.”, Kieu My greeted her.

“Don't you start with me. Mr Haus wasn’t gonna let me go until you came back so I told him I had a bladder infection and was in pain”

Kieu My broke out in laughter. Fatou crossed her arms but smiled as well.

“So, what did I just embarrass myself for?”, Fatou asked.

“Well”, Kieu My took a step forward, “the girl told me that she really wants to kiss you”.

Butterflies. Again.

Fatou tried to stay cool, even though she felt like an excited puppy.

“She should just do it then”, she got out, before Kieu My’s lips crashed into hers.

Fatou tried to reciprocate the kiss but it was hard to keep up with the other girl’s eagerness.

She felt Kieu My pressing her against a wall, hands securing her hips. Fatou held onto Kieu Mys shoulders for dear life.

They hadn’t kissed like this in....well in forever.

What came closest to this was the kiss they had at the rave, but this one was way more intense.

Fatou felt the taller girl’s tongue pushing against her lip, asking for entrance. So she shakily opened her mouth a little and immediately felt it enter.

She moved one hand up Kieu Mys shoulder and her collarbone until she finally reached her neck. She closed her fingers around the other girls throat and applied a little pressure, earning a shiver from her.

_She’s into choking, noted._

Fatou felt herself getting a little turned on and span them around, pinning Kieu My against the wall and giving her another open-mouthed kiss before pulling away and releasing her throat.

Kieu My looked at her, lips red and swollen, panting slightly.

“We need to go back or he will notice something is up”, Fatou whispered. She didn't know why she was whispering but felt like it was appropriate.

Kieu My just nodded and turned around to check herself in the mirror before exiting the bathroom without a word.

As soon as Kieu My was gone, Fatou released a shaky breath and gripped the sink for support.

_Holy fuck_

Mittwoch 20:09

Fatou pushed the noodles around in the pan.

She heard Kieu My quietly sing along with the song that was blasting through her headphones. She smiled. Kieu My probably didn't even notice that she was singing.

She had called Fatou a few hours earlier at her dance practice , asking her if she could crash at her place since her parents weren’t home that night and she forgot her keys. Obviously, Fatou agreed and at 7pm Kieu My was at her doorstep.

She had showered and explained that she had to do some homework, which she was still working on. She was wearing one of Fatous jogging pants and the sweater she forgot when she first slept over and had her hair up. Fatou had asked her what she wanted to eat and they decided for some fried noodles with vegetables.

Fatou felt peaceful. She had this warm feeling in her stomach and her cheeks hurt from smiling the entire time.

_Ugh, this is so cheesy. But I love every single second of this...._

She gave the noodles one last nudge before turning the stove off.

She emptied the pan on the plates and added the vegetables.

Fatou made her way over to the table and placed one plate in front of Kieu My.

That caused the other girl to look up and pull out her headphones.

“Oh, sorry. I didn't realize you were done.”, she chuckled nervously and pushed her schoolwork aside, “thank you”

“No problem. I hope you like it.”

Kieu My took a bit and confirmed: “I like it.”.

Now it was Fatous turn to chuckle.

The girl finished their meal over a conversation about their day, Kieu My’ dance practice and Fatous cooking.

“That was so good.”, Kieu My moaned and pushed the empty plate to the center of the table.

Fatou blushed.

She put the dishes in the dishwasher.

“So...do you wanna watch a movie or...?”, Fatou wondered.

“Sure”

Just as the girls got up, the front door unlocked and Fatous Mom quietly hummed the melody of a song.

Fatous eyes widened and she looked at Kieu My who looked confused.

“Hey baby, how are y-“, Fatous Mom greeted but stopped mid-sentence when she saw Kieu My.

“Sorry, I didn't know that you have a visitor.”, she added with a small smile.

Fatou forced a smile on her face. Kieu My next to her took a step forward with a bright smile on her face and held her hand out.

Her mom shook it.

“Hello, I’m very happy that we finally meet. I’m Kieu My, your daughter’s girlfriend.”

Fatou almost choked on her spit.

_SHES TELLING MY MOM?_

Fatous mom’s eyebrows rose.

“You didn't tell me that you are in a relationship.”, she said .

“Um. I was waiting for the right moment to tell you.”, Fatou stammered.

Her mom grinned widely and pulled Kieu My into a hug.

“Well, welcome Kieu My. I am so happy for you both”

“Yes uhm... we actually want to go watch a movie now so...”, Fatou mumbled.

Luckily, Fatous mom got the hint and wished the girls a nice evening before disappearing in the kitchen.

“I cant believe you told my mom”, Fatou whispered as soon as they were in her room.

Kieu My froze.

“Why? Should I not have said that? I’m sorry if that made you uncomfortable, I just thought it would be the best if she knew too so there is no room for speculations or anything “, she rambled.

“No, no it’s fine, don’t worry. I was just...not expecting it.”, Fatou admitted.

“Sorry”

“It’s fine, seriously.”

They fell into an awkward silence and Fatou quickly got the TV remote.

“Wanna pick something from Netflix ?”, she asked.

“Yes”, Kieu My smiled and pulled the blanket over her legs.

Fatou sat down next to her, leaving space between them because she didn't know what Kieu My was comfortable with. Even though they made out in the toilets and literally went on a date, she was still unsure about what Kieu My wanted or what she felt. Kieu My was like a mystery, which she got to solve a little more every day.

“Let’s watch Glee. What’s your favorite episode ?”, Kieu My announced and looked at Fatou.

“Um...I have actually never seen Glee”, the smaller girl admitted.

Kieu My jokingly gasped and pressed her hand against her collarbone in shock.

“You have never seen Glee?”

Fatou shook her head.

“Sorry?”

“You should be sorry. Glee is...its just iconic. Its a classic. Santana was my bisexual awakening “

Fatou felt her breath hitch.

_So she is bi? Not straight? Thank god, I was scared that I’d become some straight woman’s experiment...._

“Well...then we start from season 1? I promise to keep watching it so i don't miss out on a _classic_?”, Fatou proposed.

Kieu My nodded contently and pressed the play button.

“Season one isn't really the best season but its really important to watch it for the storylines and characters. Otherwise you will never get to know Matt.”

“Matt?”

“You will see”

Fatou nodded and leaned back, relaxing against her pillow.

It felt weird being that far away from Kieu My but she didn't want to pressure her into anything so she ignored her gut feeling and focused on the show.

About halfway through the first episode, Fatou felt Kieu My shuffle a little closer to her. By the end of episode one they were so close that their legs were touching under the blanket.

By the end of episode two Kieu Mys head rested against Fatous shoulder and by the end of the fourth episode she was hugging Fatous waist, Fatou had her arm around her.

“Kieu My?”, Fatou spoke up.

“Hm?”

“I really like your hoodie”

Kieu My chuckled.

“I think my hoodie likes you too. You should ask it out.”, she joked .

Fatou chuckled.

“You know what I mean.

“Yeah, yeah don’t worry I will leave it here when I go tomorrow”

Fatou thought about kissing her then, but instead just pulled her a little closer and whispered:

“Good.”

Donnerstag 13:10

_God she is so pretty...how does she make even physics cute? Does she notice me staring? Well Fatou, you are sitting right next to her and are full on staring at her with your mouth open, it’s very likely that she notices you literally drooling over her.._.

Fatous train of thoughts was stopped the ring of the bell.

“Okay class, today was a good lesson. For Monday, don’t forget to do the rest of the worksheet and I wish you a good end of the week.”, the teacher exclaimed.

Fatou started gathering her things, happy that the lesson was over when the teacher added:”Fatou, please stay here for a moment”. Kieu My and Fatou exchanged confused looks and Fatou shrugged.

“I will wait outside”, Kieu My assured and gave her a sympathetic smile before leaving the class along with her classmates. Fatou packed her stuff up and made her way to the teacher’s desk.

“Hi, Fatou. How are you feeling?”, the teacher greeted her.

“Uhm...I’m good...”, Fatou answered hesitantly.

“I’m sorry for making you wait here but um...I noticed that your grades are dropping, especially in science related subject. Do you maybe know where that could come from?”

Fatou gulped.

Of course she knew. But ‘I’m dumb’ wouldn’t be a good answer.

“No”, she lied, fidgeting with the hem of her shirt nervously .

“Well, you still have time to get back on track but you really have to start working from now on. And if you need help studying or anything, I will organize someone who can help you”

Fatou just nodded. She felt extremely uncomfortable, she just wanted to leave.

“I noticed that you and Kieu My get along very well, maybe she can help you”

Fatou nodded again.

_Just let me leave, please_

“Okay...”, the teacher mumbled and gestured Fatou to walk out.

“Have a good day Fatou”

“Thanks”, she croaked and hurried out of the classroom.

She was met with Kieu My and Zoe standing just a few meters away, obviously waiting for her so she walked up to them.

“What did he want?”, Kieu My asked immediately.

“Just wanted to talk to me about the ...the storage room”, Fatou said. She didn't want the other girl to know that she was having problems that heavy in school.

“The storage room?”

“Hm, he wants me and my friends to clean it since its becoming a student lounge”, Fatou blurted out and immediately cussed herself for it.

“Oh. I am sorry about that.”

“Its fine, I volunteered.”

_This is just getting worse.._.

“Thats really nice, Fatou”, Zoe smiled and gave her a high five.

Fatou felt a tug on her hand and saw Kieu My gesturing her to follow her. So she did, Zoe walking back to Finn and Constantin.

Once they were out of hearing range the taller girl asked: “Do you wanna come over tomorrow and...watch Glee or something and sleep over maybe?”

_She is inviting me to a sleepover ?_

“S-sure”

“Really?”

Fatou nodded.

Kieu My smiled excitedly and nodded too.

“Okay...I will text you the details later okay?”

Fatou nodded again.

Kieu My gave her hand one last queerer before letting go and disappearing into the crown in search of her friends.

Fatou took a deep breath.

_A sleepover...._

Freitag 19:12

“So, if shes saying ‘sleepover’ does she mean sleepover or like...sleeeeeeeeepover?”, Ava asked.

“I don’t know. I think she just wants to watch TV”, Fatou answered honestly, pressing her phone against her ear.

“Fatou. This is Kieu My we are talking about. Sleepover means sex in Kieu My language”, Ava assured.

“Nah Ava, she doesn't seem like that.”

“Oh and what about the thing at the rave you told me about ? And even this Monday? Who was the one asking to meet in the bathroom to make out, huh?”

“ That doesn't mean anything .”

“Look Fatou, I know and believe that whatever you two have going on is far beyond a casual hookup but let’s also be real here. We are talking about Kieu My here, not the pope. That girl probably has a body count over 10 and you guys had a lot of tension these last weeks”

Fatou shrugged.

“Im just gonna wait and see what she does”, Fatou decided.

“Thats a good idea”

“I’m almost there”, Fatou announced as he rounded the corner, Kieu Mys place now in sight.

“Alright, good luck Chibi.”

“Thank you. Love you”

“Love you too girl”, Ava said in a soft tone and ended the call.

Fatou sighed and checked the message Kieu My had sent her again.

_Kieu My: (randomname) street 123, 3rd floor._

_123, 123, 123, 123, 123, 123_

She looked up and checked the house numbers.

_116, 11... wait 119? Yes 119. So her place has to be on the other side of the road right? No...there it is._

Relieved, she walked up tho the door and pressed the bell next to the sign saying “Vu”

“Hi?”, a raspy voice sounded through the speakers.

“Hi, its me”

“Fatou???”

“Yes”

“You are early”

“Huh?”

Fatou looked at her phone.

“No uhm... you said 7:15 pm”

“I didn’t...I said 8:15pm”

Fatou felt her cheeks flush in embarrassment.

“S-sorry...I can come back in an hour?”, she suggested but was interrupted by Kieu My.

“Nonsense, come in”

The door buzzed and Fatou pushed it open.

“Dumbass”, she mumbled to herself and pressed the elevator button.

Once she arrived at the door and got nervous.

She looked herself up and down before knocking.

Kieu My opened the door, smiling and pulling Fatou in a quick hug.

“Sorry for being so early”, Fatou mumbled, “I got confused with the time”

Kieu My grinned:”Don't worry. Im just sorry for you I just came out of the shower and I didn't have time to get ready”

“You look great, don't apologize.”, Fatou said truthfully.

Kieu My wasn't wearing any makeup at all, her hair hand down loosely and still a little wet from the shower. She was wearing black short pants and an orange hoodie. She really looked amazing. It hurt Fatou a lot that she didn't see how beautiful she was.

“Have you been a great example to society and continued watching Glee?”, Kieu

My asked.

“Yes, I am at episode ten now. I really like it.”, Fatou admitted.

“Its pretty sick”

“Yup”

“So...do you wanna continue or...?”

Fatou agreed and went in Kieu Mys room. The taller girl closed the door behind them and got into her bed pulling Fatou with her. This time Fatou didn’t hesitate and put her arm around Kieu My, allowing her to hug her torso.

They watched a bit, commenting on the characters singing skills and ranted about how terrible Mr Shue was.

Kieu My was laying in Fatous arms the whole time , her hair against Fatous face, allowing her to inhale her scent.

“I am glad you are here.”, Kieu My suddenly said.

That took Fatou by surprise and she felt her heart speed up.

“Me too. I was looking forward to today”, she answered.

“No, I don’t just mean today. I’m happy that you are in my life in general”

Fatou couldn't help but smile.

_Serotonin again_

“I am too.”, she simply said.

Kieu My turned around in her arm so she was facing Fatou and looked up to her.

_Do I kiss her now?_

Luckily, Kieu My took that decision away from Fatou by closing the gap and capturing Fatous lips with her own for a few seconds. She pulled away and looked at her for a few seconds before reaching for the remote and pausing the show.

_Wait, is this really happening ?_

Fatous heart almost jumped out of her chest when Kieu My turned back to her and crawled on top of Fatou.

Fatou bit her lip and lifted her head to meet Kieu Mys lips.

She held onto her hips under the blanket and felt Kieu Mys hand against her cheek , the other one pressed against the pillow next to her to support her body weight.

Fatou smiled into the kiss and this time she was the one to go in with tongue first. She felt Kieu Mys hand tense against her jaw and frowned. But her worries were blown away when Kieu My turned around so she was laying under Fatou and immediately went in for another deep kiss.

_So...is this going where I think it’s going?_

Fatou felt Kieu Mys hand playing with the baby hair at her neck and got goosebumps and the light sensation.

Her hand travelled down Kieu Mys body, over her collarbone, over her stomach until it finally came to rest at the other girls thigh. She felt Kieu My tense once again, her body going stiff against Fatous. Fatou pulled away in confusion.

“Are you okay?”, Fatou whispered.

Kieu My nodded.

“We can stop if you want”, Fatou assured.

“No, no its fine”, Kieu My answered in a little voice. Before Fatou could talk more, she kissed the small girl again, pulling her close.

Fatou let her hand travel up a little until it was almost at Kieu Mys private parts when she suddenly something wet against her cheek.

Fatou immediately stopped her hand movement and broke the kiss.

She looked down and saw Kieu My...crying.

“Whats wrong?”, she asked in a scared voice and wiped away a tear.

“N-nothing”

Kieu My forcefully tried to kiss her again but Fatou didn't let it happen.

“Hey, Kieu My stop.”, she whispered softly.

“I’m sorry”, Kieu My whispered back.

“It’s okay”, Fatou answered honestly.

Kieu My shook her head.

“I’m sorry, I really tried.”, she admitted.

“I know. It’s okay.”, Fatou said and pulled the girl into a hug.

She didn't know why she cried, had somebody hurt her?

Her throat tightened at the thought of that but she tried to push it aside and focus on calming Kieu My down.

She would talk about it when she was ready.

And Fatou would wait.

She would wait for a lifetime.

_**If you ever go** _

_**All the songs that we like** _

_**Will sound like bittersweet lullabies** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think happened to Kieu My ?  
> Was she just overwhelmed or did it trigger something from her past?  
> We will find out next chapter...
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, thank you for reading and i wish you all a great night/day :))))


End file.
